


Alliance of The Dyad

by Jodesville



Series: The Dyad Trilogy [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A saboteur is stirring up the shit, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo's temper should have a galaxy of it's own, Ben can't catch a break, Dominance, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Finn is a very very bad boy, Force Bond (Star Wars), Horny Finn, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Skywalker, Rey will be a Solo, Rose is no longer taking Finn's bullshit, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The Sith are sly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodesville/pseuds/Jodesville
Summary: Ben and Rey are finally reunited and head to Resistance Base after a huge misunderstanding saw Ben almost executed and Rey kidnapped and drugged by a villainous gang intent on tapping into her dark side.Now they must convince the Resistance that Ben can be trusted to help rehabilitate the surviving Sith Eternal ground troops. He is keen to prove himself and play a key part in uniting all sectors of the galaxy in a new peacekeeping alliance but loyalties are tested and a saboteur threatens to bring the whole thing down.There are some seriously dirty moments scattered throughout this story but the big smutfest (if you like dominent role play sex) can be found in Chapter 24.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: The Dyad Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803250
Comments: 68
Kudos: 38





	1. Twice Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story of my post TRoS adventure series, The Dyad Trilogy.
> 
> Big thanks to the awesomeness that is BoomDaFunk for creating the perfect piece of artwork for my story (inserted at end of Chapter one).
> 
> If you like what you read here please feel free to check out my first installment of the series, The Return of Ben Solo by clicking on the series link or copying the link below:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762246/chapters/54390979
> 
> Alternatively just take a quick look at the Return of Ben Solo recap on chapter 25 if you want to read this as a standalone story.
> 
> Your kind kudos and comments will let me know if I'm on track and really spur me on.
> 
> ( ͡◕ ͜ʖ ͡◕)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a perilous beginning to the story, Rey learns about the feeding habits of the Govain Snakes of Ajan Kloss ... the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story promises to be every bit as shamelessly smutty as the last one as you will see from the first chapter.
> 
> I would love any comments if you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Thankssssss 😊

✷✷ ☀️ ✷✷

Shafts of sunlight broke through the swaying canopy, lighting her body as she flitted between the densely packed trees. Rey didn't know how she got here but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**_He's here_ **

She could sense his presence as the Supreme Leader relentlessly pursued her through the tangled undergrowth. Verdant tendrils snaked up to snag her every step as if they were somehow in league with him and each laboured breath brought searing pain to her chest.

Instinctive fear compelled her to flee and she dared not look back at the masked terror who burned with malice and ill intent behind her.

Despite her efforts, any hopes of escape now seemed increasingly futile as he matched her every manoeuvre with intuitive fluidity and closed on her with each long stride. She could feel his force pulling at her and an inexplicable temptation to stop and surrender crept into her heart.

**_I must have a death wish???_ **

To her horror, her feet began to feel like they were wrapped in phrik and after a few more laboured steps she was rooted to the spot.

With her back to him...

totally vulnerable ...

and stricken with dread.

The sounds of snapping vines and rustling vegetation got louder as he got closed the gap. With every ounce of willpower in her possession, she overcame her immobility and slowly turned to face him, lighting her saber for the inevitable attack. She expected him to be upon her already, so when she dared lift her eyes she was confused to see him saunter to a stop just a stone's throw away and tilt his head.

**_He's taunting me, like a predator toying with it's prey_ **

She realised that he was now looking to her left and right, as if measuring something up and curiosity steered her head to follow his gaze.

Her heart leapt when she saw her friends running towards her through the trees and relief coursed through her body. She looked back at Kylo Ren with a new resolve, gripping the shaft of her saber tightly.

**_I will be the one to kill him!_ **

But something started to gnaw at her, something wasn't right here. Looking at her friends again as they closed in around her, she realised they weren’t looking at Kylo Ren as they lifted their weapons, they were pointing them straight towards Rey!!!

Just as they approached, she felt a warmth and movement at her back. It was Kylo Ren and for some reason he had his back to her and blazing red saber pointed at her friends. A wall of thrumming dark energy burst forth from him, causing her friends to grimace and stop in their tracks just a few feet away - some even flew backwards, repelled by the blast.

A terrible dilemma presented itself as her comrades recovered and continued their deadly advance, now aided by a counterattack from Finn. She really didn't want to kill them but they seemed intent on killing her! Their familiar faces were contorted with fear and murderous hate, making them almost unrecognisable.

Using her hesitance to his advantage, Finn's mouth formed a nasty smirk as he force pushed her light saber out of her hands and into a nearby knot of vines. He then lifted his own glowing weapon, swinging it to and fro with relish. Unwilling to fight back, she braced herself for their weapons to strike down...

...

Just at that crucial moment a mysterious sound filled her ears, it was a steady, soothing rhythm that resonated through the air. Then she felt cool raindrops gently kiss her face as her friends sank from view.

No - wait!

They weren't sinking ... 

She and Kylo were **_floating!!??_**

As they drifted gently upwards and away from the diminishing circle of resistance fighters, she realised that Kylo had turned to face her and now had his arms around her waist. He remained silent as she stared quizzically at his mask which was now dripping with rain. It gave no clue as to the man within.

Then, tightening his grip on her with one arm, he grabbed her hand and laced his glove bound fingers with hers.

**_Why did that feel so good...?_ **

✷✷ ☾ ✷✷

Rey opened her eyes to see a moonlit waterfall splashing down just a foot or so away and she felt the rise and fall of a warm body beneath her. Memories of where she was and what she’d done returned in delicious flashes, it was Ben's naked body under hers! They had drifted to sleep together and her fevered mind must have been trying to make sense of recent events in the form a dream.

Her head was resting on Ben's chest and her ear felt the pulsing drum beat of his precious heart. A gentle breeze had dried the perspiration of their passionate exertions away but sweat still glued them together wherever their bodies touched. Small stray splats of spray occasionally escaped the cascading waters and dotted her skin with it's cool promise.

He was snoring gently with one weighty arm across her back, and splayed fingers spanning her entire left buttock (which felt weirdly reassuring). Her right hand, which was draped around the edge of his taut waist reached down and planted itself on the cool stone beneath them to lever herself up and off him until they separated like wet velcro.

His eyes opened and his hand squeezed her buttock slightly (was that on purpose?) as he took in a deep breath before sighing with a smile. "My favourite scavenger" he teased with a grin as he tensed his arm on her back, thus preventing her from sitting up "where do you think you're going?"

"We need to head back, poor Threepio is probably still standing guard in the cargo area!" she leant back down and planted a slow sensual kiss on his lips, hoping he might relinquish his hold.

He didn't.

Instead he adjusted himself so he could wrap the other arm around her and pull her back down onto him, her belly felt a firm prod which stirred up a fresh and powerful temptation between her legs but she resolutely ignored it "No seriously Ben, we should get back!"

He reluctantly released her and got up, reaching out for the cloak which was draped on a nearby branch. "I suppose you're right, they may have thought it rude of us to just slope off". He hung the dark flowing cloth around her shoulders and fastened it at her throat, taking the opportunity to pull her in for another kiss. This time he licked into her mouth a little as she felt his hands slip beneath the cloak and encompass her derriere, drawing her up against his stiff, proud cock.

Pulling away from him with eyebrows raised at his persistent attempts to detain her, she knelt down and absently stretched a leg backwards to find a foothold below the ledge. Burgeoning lust and an inability to avert her gaze to the task in hand caused her to accidentally lean on the edge of her cloak as she lowered herself, sending her off balance. She slipped and lunged at the rock to stop herself falling backwards, but in so doing, her naked thigh brushed a jutting shard of stone which pierced the soft skin.

**"Ouch!"**

Ben looked on with concern as she climbed back up "What have you done? Let me see that!" he enquired, gesturing to the leg that she was now hugging to her body. "It's ok, I just caught it on the stone" It stung a little but Rey figured it was just a small scrape, she touched it gingerly and her hand came away darkly stained. She winced as she began once again, to lower herself into the water. It was a small cut and a bandage would sort it out when they returned to base, she assured herself.

The water seemed to ease the stinging a little as she glided towards her clothes but about a third of the way across she felt something slide past her leg. It immediately returned and wound it's way tightly around her thigh before latching onto the site of her scrape. Sinking it's way in like a sucking grapple hook, the excruciating pain caused her to scream out.

**"oooowwwww!!!"**

"What's happened?" exclaimed Ben. "I think I've been bitten" she wailed and reached down to grab what felt like a snake. Sending a shockwave of force energy into it, the creature detached itself (which hurt almost as much as the bite itself). As she pulled it up out of the water to see what it was, however, it was quickly replaced by another hungry mouth. Once again, she screamed out in surprise and pain.

**Nooooooooo!!!!**

Looking at what she'd lifted out of the water, she regarded the limp snake with disgust and flung it as far away as she could. But as it landed in some plants at the water's edge she noticed there was now a seething swarm in the water surrounding her. She would have to wade to the bank and climb out to remove it or it would just be replaced by another one.

Ben had also jumped in and was making his way towards her, completely unhindered by the snakes that seemed only interested in Rey's wound. The wound itself strangely felt a little better now, as if anaesthetised but with each step she felt weaker and was now a little light headed. "Get me out of the water" she slurred as he reached her.

*******

He lifted her out of the water and effortlessly held her above his head as he strode towards the water's edge. He looked up to see that the snake had wrapped itself around her leg and to his horror it seemed to be swelling as it fed, it’s greedy suckling motion made him want to wretch.

Once at the water's edge, he laid her down and immediately sent a force blast into the snake, causing it to open it’s jaws and writhe on the ground beside her leg, it was now bloated and it’s hideous mouth was dripping with Rey's blood. He tried not to panic as he assessed her wound. Blood continued to ooze from the wound at an alarming rate so he used her nearby breast bindings to wrap around the injured leg and hopefully stem the blood flow. He hastily pulled on his trousers and boots.

Unable to dress her without wasting valuable time, he simply draped her cloak over her front and lifted her up into his arms.

The surrounding forest was pitch dark, even the silvery light of Ajan Kloss' twin moons was unable to penetrate the thick mesh of its interwoven branches. Unfamiliar with the winding path which lead back to the Base, he tried to walk as quickly as possible, listening to the sound of dirt crunching beneath his feet to guide him along the path.

A cacophony of strange animal calls filled the oppressive air which would, he supposed, instil fear in most people. The path had seemed alot shorter when they'd followed it here but now it just seemed to go on forever! After what seemed like a monumental trek, his foot caught on the tree roots that they had climbed over earlier, he would have to take care not to fall now.

The pool's water that had soaked them quickly evaporated in the heat but Rey's head was now lolling in the crook of his arm. “Stay with me Rey, after all we've been through, **you will not be beaten by some goddamned snakes!!!** ” he ordered. Her feeble response was a barely audible moan.

As he was making his way carefully over the roots, he heard a guttural snarl behind him. He turned to see a pair of menacing eyes shine reflectively from the path he'd just walked along as the creature approached without hesitation or fear. At approximately half Ben's height, it posed a definite threat. He heard it sniffing at the air and path as it braced itself to pounce.

**_It smells her blood!_ **

Ben rearranges his precious human cargo so he can direct a sharp twist of force at the opportunistic predator. There is a gristly snap and the eyes go out.

Ben feels that all too familiar rush of power, it flows through him like an old friend. How can he ever be truly good when the power for destruction still feeds a deep part of him so deliciously? He took in a deep breath, despairing at himself and questioning Rey's unwavering faith in him.

**_Perhaps she was wrong to believe in me?_ **

He hoisted Rey back up into his arms and continued towards the distant lights twinkling through the leaves.

When he finally emerged from the trees and hurried towards the dimly lit cargo area, Threepio wasn’t where they'd left him.

“Is anyone there, **I need help urgently!!!** ” he shouted, desperately hoping someone would hear his call for help.


	2. While You Were Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's life is on the edge and so is Ben's temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you are enjoying my story, it's what I live for 🙂

Hearing Ben’s desperate cry for help, C3P0 emerged from behind some crates. “I’m so sorry Master Ben, Junn gave me an order to carry out some inventories and he simply would not ...” C3P0 was now close enough to see Rey in the glow of an overhead lantern “Oh my word, what has happened to Rey?”

Ben carefully lowered Rey onto a crate of tins to rest his arms for a moment, her face was ashen and slack. “She has been bitten by a snake and lost alot of blood” he panted “Can you lead me to a doctor Threepio, as quick as you can!”. “Of course Master Ben, follow me, I'll take you to the medical tent”. Ben scooped her up once more and followed, right on Threepio's shiny heels.

Ben felt numb, shock was ringing in his ears, he couldn’t believe he was walking through the Resistance Base! It was deserted as most people appeared to have retired to their quarters for the night. They made their way along a series of dimly lit pathways and passed numerous huts and tents before making their way around a large seating area covered with tarpaulin.

“Not far now Master Ben” the droid reassured him. There are a dozen or so people relaxing in a circle of the couches at the far side of the room enjoying some late night drinks together. They are chatting and laughing as one of them stands in the centre mimicking a creature of some sort.

They stop their giggling chatter when they hear C3P0. Ben is startled to see Finn spring up from his couch rudely pushing Rose aside in the process. Her exclamation of complaint is drowned out.

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER???”** Finn yells, before checking himself “I mean, what’s happened to Rey?”

Ben shoots Finn a withering look “She’s been bitten by a snake and needs urgent medical attention”.

Lando is quickest to respond to this news “Head to the medical tent” he says standing up “I'll meet you there with Dr Ingar".

C3P0 leads him on towards the medical area and Ben follows him into a large reinforced tent. Inside the brightly lit tent his nostrils are assaulted by a strong medicinal smell, he scans the room for a bed to set Rey down upon and rushes towards it. 

"Would you mind terribly if I leave now, I'm afraid I won't be much use" C3P0 asked. Ben was too engrossed in Rey to reply so the droid departed, murmuring about being low on charge.

Finn and Poe who had followed behind now entered the tent to hover at the entrance, their faces etched with concern. Rey's cloak had slipped a little as she was laid out so Ben quickly adjusted it to cover her once more.

A sleepy looking doctor enters the tent with Lando in tow, and after the doctor cleanses his hands Ben carefully peels back just enough of the cloak to reveal the saturated red bindings clinging to her leg. There is a thin but steady trickle of blood down her red streaked leg. The doctor deftly unties the binding and examines the raw circular wound. Ben winces at the sight and his stomach churns “How did this happen?” asks the doctor fetching some sterile water to clean the wound.

“We were swimming at a waterfall when she scratched her leg and was attacked by a swarm of snakes” Ben replied.

"Looks like a pretty nasty Govain bite, they feed on animals that wade in the water pools to drink and wash. They don't usually attack humans so my guess is they couldn't resist the taste of her blood in the water, which lead them to the wound” the doctor surmised. Ben started upon seeing the doctor lean over Rey and put his head in between her legs to sniff the wound.

Lifting his head back up, he squeezed at the wound causing Rey to twitch “You should know it's very unwise to swim where Govain snakes feed, especially unclothed!” checking Rey’s breathing and pulse, he noticed the love bites around Rey's throat. “Did they get to her neck too, looks there are some unusual bruises and indentations around the throat area. Ben looked sheepish, he'd forgotten he'd done that “no, that might have been me” he muttered.

Finn snorted

“I need to extract the venom because although it numbs the bite, it also enters the blood stream and speeds up the heart as well as thinning the blood at the wound site. We can’t stem the blood loss until it’s gone. I suspect they may have tapped into a major leg vein so she could die if we don’t act immediately”.

Staring at the expanding red puddle beneath Rey's thigh and still processing the bombshell the doctor had just dropped, Ben hadn’t considered the exact method of extraction. So when he saw the doctor lean down and part Rey's legs to put his mouth on her thigh instinct kicked in. Ben flicked his hand, force slamming the doctor several feet back against a large metal cabinet. The impact had knocked him out temporarily.

"HEY!!! What did you do that for man, he was just trying to help her, someone has to remove the venom or she'll bleed to death, is that what you want!!??” Finn shouted squaring up to Ben.

“No” Ben glanced at Dr Ingar’s unconscious body and closed his eyes. Knowing that his force was still not strong enough to heal her without risking his own life, he felt he had to do something “If anyone is going to do it, it will be me”.

“Ok Romeo, well now you've force slammed the only person here who knows what they’re doing, just how do you propose to do that?” spat Finn, Poe crossed the tent to try and rouse the unconscious doctor.

“If you’re going to do it, just make sure you don’t swallow the venom, you should spit it into this” Lando said passing him a metal tub. “From what I recall you should be able to taste it around the puncture holes”.

Ben stooped over Rey, he was hit with a metallic scent mixed with a hint of something sour and unpleasant. Suddenly feeling self conscious, he hesitated a moment then put his mouth over one of about eight puncture holes and started sucking. It tasted metallic but there was a strange tang that made him gag. He spat a crimson mouthful into the tub. “Try to get as much as you can, until the taste is gone” suggested Lando from behind.

Poe had helped the now wobbly doctor back onto his feet after he came round with a groan. “Don’t worry about me I'll be fine!” he said, looking relieved to see Ben extracting the venom.

“And I bet that’s not the first time he’s had his head down there” murmured Finn thinking nobody could hear him. Lando turned shot him a sharp look. “Right, I think we can all leave Rey in privacy now that things seem to be in hand, are you are ok” he asked the doctor who nodded to him “... Gentlemen?” he said, escorting Finn and Poe out of the tent with him.

“I’ll fetch a medic to assist you and I’ll be in my quarters if anyone needs me” Lando added before closing the flaps of the tent behind him. The doctor tentatively approached the bed and checked Rey's vital signs, glancing sideways to check Ben’s technique. “She’s lost alot of blood” he told Ben “I will connect her to a drip for vital fluids” he said inserting a drip with shaky hands and connecting a herbal plasma concoction labelled Chandrul.

Ben continued sucking all of the holes until the strange taste had gone then the doctor passed him a wet cloth to clean the caked blood from around his mouth. “Excuse me please” he said apprehensively before moving in to clean the wound. It still glistened red but the trickle had almost stopped. Ben rinsed his mouth, watching closely as the doctor stitched up the wound before applying a clean white pad and winding a bandage tightly around her leg.

Ben stifled a yawn and held Rey's limp hand. There's not much more we can do now if you'd like to retire for the night” the doctor suggested, keen to say goodbye to Ben.

“Oh, I'm not leaving her” Ben stated with inarguable finality, he pulled up a chair close to Rey’s head and caused it to creak as he sat his ample half-dressed frame down. “I’m really sorry for hurting you earlier, I don’t know what came over me” Ben said, hoping an apologetic look would get him off the hook. “That’s ok” Ingar replied unconvincingly.

Ben laid his head down on the bed, his face so close to Rey’s that he could feel the moisture from her shallow breaths, this reassured him. He eventually drifted into a troubled sleep until he was roused by the sounds of shifting canvas. It was Finn, he entered holding a plate of food “I thought you could use something to eat and figured you wouldn’t want to leave Rey” he held the plate towards Ben like a guilty peace offering.

The doctor had left whilst Ben slept but and had been replaced by a young female medic who was tending to Rey's drip. Sunlight twinkled through a few pinholes in the sides of the tent, it felt stiflingly hot now.

“Put it down and leave” Ben ordered with a sneer whilst shrugging off a blanket that someone had draped over his bare back while he slept. He was unable to deal with niceties from this man. “Can I at least ask how Rey is doing?” Finn said, putting the plate down on a tray of surgical implements. Ben visibly tensed "You know as much as I do but it’s nice to see that you actually take an interest after last night’s banter” he couldn’t help snarking.

“I admit that was uncalled for but at least I didn’t force slam the man who was merely trying to save her life” the medic glanced up nervously towards Ben at this point and swallowed. “You ought to leave now Finn” Ben snapped with more than a hint of threat and sent Finn a warning throat squeeze. Finn swiftly departed.

Too upset to eat much , Ben is picking at his food when Commander D'Acy walks in “Hello Ben, I just wanted to come and check on Rey and to thank you in person for your actions on Tattoine, we are all really glad to have you on board”. Ben just nods barely acknowledging her presence.

“You may be interested to know that Doctor Ingar is ok and resting after his injuries last night” the commander adds, her voice laced with an edge that let Ben know she knew the cause. This was not the quite the clean slate he had been hoping for.

The medic breaks the awkwardness "Well you will be pleased to know that Rey is now in a stable condition but it could be as much as a week before she'll have recovered her strength".

“That’s great news, I may have to rethink allowing people to bathe in the water’s here in light of what’s happened” says D'Acy. She ran her eye across Rey's prone body before saying “I’ll get someone to bring her some clothes for when she comes round”.

D'Acy ducks out of the tent and Ben turns his attention back to Rey. Her skin has lost its ghostly pallor and her cheeks now have a hint of colour in them. He strokes the mane of glossy dark brown hair which frames her face and leans across to kiss her hairline, as ever her smell intoxicates him.

“Come back to me Rey, I need you" he whispered in her ear so the medic couldn’t hear his soft words.


	3. Bad Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter to introduce a resistance fighter with a long term grudge against yours truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying my story so far I'd love to know as feedback and comments are, so far, a little thin on the ground and you guys are my compass x

_Tears the mind can't tell are true,_   
_Pain the heart can't share._   
_Anger wrapped up in deceit,_   
_It's more than I can bear_

  
_Extract from “Revenge' by Kim Hooten_

**The evening before ...**

Word spread quickly around Ajan Kloss as soon as the Falcon hit the dirt and Rey disembarked beside a tall man dressed in black. The entire base was buzzing with gossip and speculation as Xonyx (known as Nix to his friends) pushed his way through the throng, determined to see for himself. He entered the dappled shade of the landing area and stopped dead in his tracks. He recognised the dark haired man instantly, his immense stature and the way he handled himself was unmistakable, even without the mask.

**_The man who slaughtered my parents!_ **

He watched in disbelief as Ben conversed happily with Maz, their warm rapport suggested a deep connection. _So Kylo Ren suddenly changes allegiance when the chips are down and thinks he can swan in here as Ben Solo the long lost hero???_

Nix felt like his whole world had been swallowed up, he is looking at the very man he’d last seen through the long grasses on Naboo some 10 years ago, aged 9. The terrible visions projected themselves once again; the deadly red saber spitting sparks as Kylo Ren wielded it at his cowering parents, them pleading for their lives before it’s deadly beam mercilessly swoops down, and then him striding off casually, without a care in the galaxy for what he’d just done. A neighbouring family who took him in, told Nix that Kylo Ren had been looking for an ancient Sith relic and his parents' only crime had been to refuse to tell him where it was. Angry tears brimmed as he watched Maz embrace Ben like a long lost friend.

**_I could shoot him right now_ **

The whole reason he'd joined the resistance aged 16 was so he could help defeat the man who had ruined his life, together with his totalitarian flock. To his relief, he'd been selected for Finn’s manhunt mission to Dagobah. Eager to help track down Kylo Ren and watch him being executed, he'd stood a few mere yards away from the smoke filled entrance to the cave of evil. The fire they'd lit in the cave blazed furiously as they waited for his nemesis to emerge, a fire that would have been fatal to most people. **_But apparently not this asshole._**

Rumours suggested that Rey had somehow rescued the murderous monster and although he always admired and respected Rey, Nix now felt a bitter resentment for her actions take root. He watched incredulously as Rey took Ben’s hand and lead him towards the cargo area. There was an air of intimacy between them which caused Nix to wonder about Rey’s choice in men, he’d always thought her to be a smart, intelligent woman. After they disappeared from view Nix remained stuck in situ, like a statue of bewilderment.

“Are you coming Nixo?” called his friend Kyt who'd spied him in the crowd “they've opened a barrel of Fuzzy Tauntaun and that stuff never lasts long”. Nix broke from his bitter reveries and put his arm around his friend’s shoulders “I’ve never known you to miss out on free booze, you seem to sniff it out like a Dewback divining water in the desert!” he joked. His friend laughed as they headed for the drinks bar.

They sat with his friends – a raucous group of young fighter pilots, and drank themselves into a pleasant stupor before heading off to play a game of Galactic Poker in the large dormitory tent they shared. With his mind elsewhere, he uncharacteristically lost every game and most of his nova crystals to boot. But this loss seemed trivial in light of today’s events.

Dozing fitfully on his bunk that night, an almighty shout briefly roused him. It sounded like Finn but his sleepy alcohol addled mind failed to comprehend the angry words. He dismissed it as a quarrel which wasn’t an uncommon occurrence on the base and sank back into a deep slumber.

He woke the next morning with a splitting headache and groaned, recollection of their latest recruit hit hard. How could he walk past this man every day without killing him? There was no point telling anyone his predicament and besides he’d always found it too painful to mention. Leia had finally got her wish (albeit posthumously) to have her prodigal son back in the fold and he is lapping up their welcome.

**_Like a rancor in fambaa’s clothing_ **

As if to match his mood, thunder rumbled in the clouds and the sun failed to penetrate them. Peering about in the gloom, he saw that his friends had already vacated their beds to go for breakfast before weapons training.

**_Well if I can’t kill Ben I can at least find a way to use his quick temper against him and expose him for what he is._ **

**_He doesn’t deserve to be part of the resistance, he gave up that right a long, long time ago!_ **


	4. The Sweet Smell of Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets himself noticed and Finn gets himself an uplifting keepsake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope someone out there is reading and enjoying my story 🤞

Ben looked up from the Galactic Medicines Weekly he had picked up and studied Rey's relaxed features for signs of waking. Someone had put a blanket on her during the night and she looked peaceful as she slept. The medic had told him it could be hours or days before she wakes up - he hoped it would be the former.

Dr Ingar stepped into the medical tent and greeted him "Good morning Ben, I hope you managed to get some sleep?". "Yes, a little thank you" he replied adjusting himself in yet another chair that failed to accommodate his limbs. His need of a stretch and restroom break had become paramount so he got up and asked "Can you tell me where your facilities are please". The young medic who had introduced herself a Surrenna, looked at him and smiled "If you can wait a few minutes I'll show you the way as I'm just finishing my shift". Surrenna briefed Dr Ingar with her observations while Ben stood and stretched his stiff muscles, then he followed her out of the tent. Clouds had gathered making the air uncomfortably close. After a short walk, the medic gestured towards the washrooms and he thanked her as she waved, took a right turn and disappeared.

As he emerged from the toilets, he noticed that he was attracting some attention. The morning rush was now in full flow and some of the human females that passed him were blushing and averting their gaze or just staring at him in awe. He overheard one of them say “he’s only been here five minutes and he’s already treating the place like the Spas of Lothal!”.

Lando spotted Ben as he jostled his way through the onlookers and took him to one side "Hey Ben, how's Rey, is she recovering?" Ben replied "she's stable but still unconscious". "Aaah, great news, she'll be back and calling the shots in no time" said Lando. Eying Ben's bare chest he added "Say, would you like me to have somebody retrieve your clothes before somebody faints?" Ben looked down, his face felt hot. "I left them beside the waterfall last night" he told him, wishing he could have his top right now. "I'll see to it that you get them and I'll get one of the domestic crew to find you a bed ... might be a bit more comfortable than a chair".

Ben thanked Lando and returned to Rey, trying and failing miserably to blend in with the melee of resistance personnel that filled the corridors. He slipped gratefully from view and back into the medical tent wherein he sank back down in his chair. He scanned Rey for signs of change. _Had she moved a little? Perhaps she's coming round?_

Ben is watching the doctor who's now tapping Rey's drip when he hears a series of distinctive wails from outside, they get louder until a large furry figure bursts into the tent. It's Chewbacca and he's holding his hand preciously like it's a fragile baby, the doctor rushes over to the distressed Wookie "What have you done Chewbacca, may I take a look at that?" Chewbacca yowled that he'd got it trapped in a Moobian Torsion Valve in the repairs cave. "Well take a seat and let’s see the damage, we'll see what we can do for you". Chewbacca sat in a chair across the tent and only then noticed Ben and Rey. He aimed a series of low growling noises at Ben. "We're ok old friend" said Ben to reassure him.

The doctor winced at the sight of Chewbacca’s hairy hand, it was oozing dark red blood. He fetches some sterilized cloths and begins to clean the wound. Chewbacca lets out a huge growl and tries to wrench his hand away when the doctor puts in a few stitches "whoa there, I need you to keep still and not swipe at me for a minute" says the doctor bracing himself against the distressed Wookie. When it's finally stitched and bandaged, Chewbacca thanks Ben again for rescuing him on Tatooine "Any time Chewie! I would never have left you to die, you know that".

After some time the doctor straightened himself and stood back to look at his handy work. "How's that feeling now?" he asked. Chewbacca shrugged and went to Ben's side, putting his good hand on Ben's back. He just stood there next to Ben while they enjoyed a comfortable silence. Of the many things that Ben had missed after Snoke pulled him to the dark side, this guy came pretty close to topping the list! Chewie looked down at his friends while stroking Ben's back as if to say he understood how much Ben loved her. After several minutes he stopped and retreated, letting out one final yowl of goodbye as he left.

✷✷ ☀️ ✷✷

Finn rifled through the tools in the repair tent, he was trying to busy himself by doing some maintenance on his blaster. He was carefully dismantling the weapon's many working parts to see why it kept jamming when Rose passed by and stopped. "Aaah Finn I didn't catch you at breakfast, any idea how Rey is doing?" she asked lightly. "Erm, yeah. I think she's doing ok, she was looking alot better when I took Ben some breakfast this morning" he replied. Seeing that he was struggling, Rose leaned over his shoulder "Would you like me to take a look at that? I know these things inside out" she offered, kissing his cheek lovingly.

He gratefully moved aside so Rose could inspect the faulty parts. She almost immediately picked out a shiny cylindrical object and said "This Heter Valve is irreparable, look can you see how this bit is completely worn down?" an eternally impressed Finn nodded like he knew what she meant. "Tell you what, I'll get another valve from the supplies tent next door and check it all over for you, if you can fetch Ben's clothes from the waterfall? Lando just asked me to get them and I'd rather not go to that snake infested pit. Doooo we have ourselves a deal?" she asked hopefully. "Sure" said Finn who was pleased with the exchange (he had a whole new appreciation for that waterfall after seeing Rey there .. naked).

Finn bounded off in the direction of the waterfall but when he reached the tangled tree roots that Rey and Ben had clambered over the evening before, he stopped in surprise to see one of the forest creatures dead in the middle of the path. It's head was at a weird angle, suggesting a broken neck as the cause of it's demise. _Ben?_ He shuddered to think of the ease with which Ben put the force to deadly use as he stepped around the carcass and continued.

When he reached the waterfall he immediately saw two piles of clothes lying at the water's edge, Ben's and (of course!) Rey's. He headed straight for Rey's pile, there was a dark red patch on the ground right next to it and a dead snake. Kicking the reptilian cadaver away in disgust he went to pick up Rey's black clothes. He remembered how paradoxically terrifying and sexy she'd looked in them as she'd almost killed him on Tatooine. Then he imagined wistfully the reason she'd been removing them here last night.

_Should have been me!_

As he bent over her trousers he noticed her undergarments were still inside them. He was unable to resist the urge to pick them up for a closer look. They were black, slippery and luxuriously soft between his fingers. He automatically lifted them to his nose and mouth to inhale Rey's intimate scent, the subtle aroma stirred up a strong rush of excitement. _Oooh! That's good._

Sure she wouldn't miss them he decides to pocket his delicate prize, lingering hand nudging at his throbbing phallus as he pushes them deep into his pocket.

_If I can't have Rey, I can at least have a little harmless fun ..._

Large raindrops began to pelt him as he gathered up the clothes and shoes and re-entered the forest.

He was wearing the broad smile of someone with a delicious secret.


	5. The Ace on the Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Palpatine's Sovereign Protectors, ST-24811 is discovered amongst the wreckage on Exegol and forced to re-join his ranks being ushered into temporary captivity on board a commandeered and repurposed Mandalorian dungeon ship.
> 
> The Resistance plan is to relocate the surviving Sith Eternal ground troops for a rigorous re-education and re-habilitation programme.
> 
> ... but ST-24811 didn't get the memo and has plans of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying my little story so far?
> 
> More to follow really soon x

**Three days earlier:**

ST-24811 shook his head, the motion jarred his neck and he realised the high pitched sound drowning out the explosions above was his own ears' ringing. The last thing he remembered was looking up to see the looming shadow of a Dreadnaught as it came hurtling down to collide with his home planet Exegol. Next had come the roaring wall of sound as the massive vessel smashed into the ground some 50 metres away and sent an enormous side panel careering straight at him. And now here he laid, pinned to the ground and unable to feel his body. He guessed the panel must have damaged his helmet because he could taste blood and he was looking out through the broken shards of his visor.

Although he knew it would be pointless, he didn’t want to be found here by the resistance fighters so he tried in vain to prise the panel upwards and free himself. Unable to budge the sheer heavy weight and certain he would die here, he eventually relaxed and resigned himself to lay under the panel and watch the battle overhead conclude itself in miserable defeat. The remaining Star Destroyers were still being picked off one-by-one and their trusty Tie fighters were dropping like rain.

His whole life had led him to this day, he’d absolutely believed Palpatine to be the invincible leader of a superior race of Sith so he was struggling to acknowledge this new version of fate.

He had laid there an indeterminate length of time and eventually closed his eyes with exhaustion when he heard muffled voices through the incessant ringing. Suddenly he felt his helmet being roughly yanked off his head and found himself staring into the eyes of a resistance fighter “we’ve got a live one here but he’s trapped!” another man dressed in orange looms into view and the two of them pull the panel just high enough to release him.

To thank them for their rescue, 24811 shuffles his numb body out from under the panel and fumbles for his nearby rifle blaster, but his limbs are still recovering from the crush and their awkward, uncoordinated movements have slowed him down. Seeing his plans, the resistance fighters immediately drop the panel and draw their own weapons on him simultaneously. “Game's up soldier, put the gun down and we won’t kill you” says the one in orange. Preferring death to surrender, 24811 still tried to pull the trigger but his gun was kicked out of his hands by a third man from behind before he could shoot. He sat there in resignation and considered his somewhat limited options “Stand up asshole, you’re coming with us” says one of them impatiently. He gets to his feet and the hard tip of a blaster is nudging him through a crack in the armour on his back, forcing him to forge his way through the wreckage towards a troop transporter.

"... well only if Finn manages to find and assasinate Kylo Ren on Dagobah ..." he catches the man on his right say to the one on his left as they escort him along. _So Kylo Ren managed to escape and flee to Dagobah_ he thinks to himself, no longer listening to the conversation. _But why in the galaxy did he attack us and what happened to Palpatine and his granddaughter?_

He sees lines of his fellow troopers in the distance, along with all the captured Sith Fleet officers and technicians being escorted out from their underground control stations towards similar transporter vessels. He watched as two of them tried to break free from the line and flee across the waste strewn plains.

They were quickly shot down.

24811 was proud to have been serving Palpatine as a Senior Sovereign Protector when he and his squad had been ambushed by none other than Kylo Ren himself. He had been knocked unconscious during the fracard and when he came to, his squad were all dead or dying and there was no sign of Palpatine, the Sith Cultists and nor was there any sign of Rey or Kylo Ren. He was searching the throne room for signs of life when he'd heard the Resistance search crew's voices, that was when he fled outside to evade capture and got pinned down.

He was pushed into the closest line of dejected troopers and filed into the transporter with them, they were ushered inside until they were crammed up together and unable to move. The doors hissed and clicked closed and there was an uneasy silence before the engines purred into life and lifted them into the sky.

24811 was pressed up against the wall of the transporter, after a few minutes he turned and noticed a small navigation window just a few inches away so he leaned towards it to peer out. Inquisitive to know where they were being taken, he spied a colossal cuboid of a ship loom into the window's view before they touched down onto it's landing platform.

**_A Lictor-class dungeon ship!!??_ **

He had taken a keen interest in Sith fighter ships before he was bestowed with the honour of being one of Palpatine's personal guards. From a young age he had dreamt of designing and building these amazing crafts himself. He'd often used to sneak a look at the library of blue prints stored within the technical archives when the Sith officers were otherwise engaged. The Lictor-class ships in particular had always fascinated him, this was an earlier model if he wasn't mistaken - before the two point navi-comps were installed as standard.

 _This is Mandalorian technology_ he thinks to himself, _they are keeping us in one of our own crafts built to imprison the Jedi!_ He can’t help laughing out loud. 24811 is glad he wasn’t killed now, if he's lucky this could turn out not too badly for the survivors, not too badly at all.

_They're going to wish they’d left me there to die!_


	6. The Long Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is finally awake and temporarily housed in the recovery tent where she can receive visitors.
> 
> Meanwhile Ben is settling in and receives a few sentimental items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is what you might call a 'bridging chapter' but fear not, thrills and spills are just around the corner!

Rey took in a deep breath and rolled over, causing her thigh to send a powerful reminder of what had happened to it. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see where she was and was greeted with the welcome vision of Ben's face. He reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers “nice of you to join us again” he said before kissing her tantalisingly close to her mouth.

Rey was mortified to find herself bedridden in the medical tent with a drip hanging off her arm - just because of some lousy snake bites! _Surely I'm tougher than this, what must Ben think of me now?_

Seeing that she was awake, Dr Ingar appeared and smiled down at her “how do you feel Rey?” he asked. “A little weird, but otherwise ok” said Rey, not wanting to admit how weak she felt. “Your blood pressure is still quite low so I'm afraid you will have to rest until you have replenished all your fluids and cleansed the venom's toxins from your bloodstream” Rey tried to sit up to prove the doctor wrong but immediately felt faint.

_This is such a pain in the ass!_

“I'll be fine after some food” she said, her stomach reminding her it hadn't been fed for a while. Upon hearing this, Ben is right on it and heading for the exit “I'll go get you something” he calls back before ducking out. “May I just check your pupil dilations?” the doctor asks, shining a light into her eyes. He smiled warmly at Rey “I don't really know much about Ben Solo apart from his past exploits but I can tell you this; he has barely left your side since you got here, and he is extremely protective over you” Rey wondered at the doctor's expression when he uttered the last statement. _What had Ben done while she'd been unconscious?_ It felt good to think of Ben being attentive, this was new territory for Rey and she liked to think she could get used to this strange new feeling.

He came back with a huge stack of foods several minutes later “sorry it took a while I got a bit lost, I got you everything because I didn't know what you liked". Rey cast a hungry eye over the huge pile of foodstuffs and lifted her head just high enough to tuck in to a space waffle. She closed her eyes in enjoyment, it was exquisite! Ben reached for a glass of water that he had poured earlier and sat patiently while she ate, passing her the drink when she was finished. She swallowed the last mouthful and smiled gratefully as she sipped her water.

_He must have carried me all the way here_

A couple of medics had entered the tent while she'd been eating and the doctor turned to them now “Rey’s dressing has recently been changed and the wound is no longer bleeding so I think she's well enough to be moved to the observation tent. Could you get the stretcher please?” The medics placed the stretcher beside her and she tried her best to move herself onto it but her head hurt and she felt dizzy so they ended up having to lift her, that was when she realised with an inward cringe that she was totally naked beneath her blanket and cloak. _So undignified!_

“Sorry to have to move you so soon but you will be able to enjoy a little more privacy in the recovery tent. We will only need to check on you every few hours, then hopefully in a day or so you will be back on your feet and well enough to return to your dormitory" the doctor told Rey.

✷🟌 ☀️ 🟌✷

Ben, trying to help, just ended up feeling he was in the way. Sensing his awkwardness the doctor addressed him “Ben would you be able to follow with Rey’s things” he was pointing towards a pile of clean clothes that Ben hadn't noticed had arrived while he'd been fetching her some food.

Ben picked up Rey's clothes and followed the stretcher outside just as fat spots of water began to fall causing them to pick up their pace as they headed around the corner. As they stepped into the recovery tent, Ben noted the sparseness of it's interior, just a bed, a couple of chairs, a storage trunk and small bedside table with a lamp on it. The medics had transferred Rey onto the bed and were checking her over before heading out to leave them alone.

Word must have got round that Rey was ready for visitors because shortly after arriving there was a steady trickle of well wishers which continued throughout the rest of the morning. Ben smirked to himself when one of them left her a lucky Nal Huttan talisman, he likened it to a piece of flotsam that had washed up in a Kamino sea storm.

A bunch of droids were still there when Rose arrived, C3P0 was flapping amongst a hubbub of bleeps and digital voices “Please will you all calm down!!! Miss Rey doesn't want to be surrounded by your din when she is trying to rest! Honestly I wouldn't have led you here if I'd known you'd be this excitable” he said prissily. Rey doesn't seem to mind and is even chuckling at D-0 as he performs a series of stunt manoeuvres while joyfully shouting “Rey's ok! Rey's ok!”.

Rose stood with an amused expression at the entrance, waiting patiently for her turn to speak to Rey. The droids were soon herded out by C3P0 “So sorry about that Miss Rey, we will leave you in peace now” he apologised as they left. Rose walked up to them “Didn’t I warn you about those snakes Rey? See, you should always listen to Rose!” she chided playfully “Here, I brought you both your clothes from the waterfall, for some reason Finn thought you might prefer me to bring them”. She put the black bundle on top of Rey's clean clothes that had been fetched from her dorm earlier.

Ben immediately grabbed his shirt from the top of the pile and pulled it on, he thanked Rose before saying “would you mind if I leave you ladies to catch up, I could really use a shower!” Rose beamed at the idea “Of course!” she said, before adding “Oh and Poe said he'd show you to your dorm when you're ready, you can find him in the control tent. That's just a few tents to the left side of this one".

Fed up with the unbearably close heat that the rain had failed to clear, Ben decided to take a shower first. He headed straight for the shower block, passing a small queue of people. He just breezed on by them, deep in thought and totally oblivious to their indignant murmurs. Ben was still a stranger to the concept of waiting in line like everybody else.

As he showered, misgivings about Finn surfaced in his mind. The way he behaved still put Ben on edge and he couldn't forget the boastful words he had uttered in the Cave of Evil about what he wanted to do to Rey when Ben was gone. He was sure Rey had no romantic interest in Finn but he knew they were once very close, he resolved to keep a close eye on him.

Emerging clean and dressed, Ben went find Poe who immediately showed Ben to his dormitory hut on the outskirts of the base. A bed had been prepared for him which, although a far cry from the vast bedstead wrapped in crisp linen that he was accustomed to, looked very welcoming nonetheless. He spotted a pile of clothing on his bed. “Maz thought you might like those ... they were Han’s” Poe told him. Ben lifted an achingly familiar leather jacket “and you think the man I killed in cold blood would want me walking around in his jacket??” he snapped, riddled with guilt and regret. “Yes Ben, I do” said Poe with a wise glint in his eye before leaving Ben to stare at his father’s belongings. He so badly longed to feel worthy of these precious clothes.

_I **will** become the son you always wanted me to be_


	7. A Rose Between Two Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose thinks this is her lucky day, how wrong can she be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone out there is enjoying my story, please do comment as i'd love to hear from you!

After the rain had cleared, Nix made his way to the Pit **++** to do his daily exercise drills in the area used for fitness and training. His head was feeling a little better and was now filled with plans to avenge his parents' murders. All he knew about Ben at this stage was his parentage and that he was very much into Rey. He also heard that Ben had stopped Rey from killing Finn.

About three quarters of the way there he spied two figures ahead and couldn't believe his fortune. It was none other than Finn with his girlfriend Rose. He hurried along so he could close in on them, just enough to eavesdrop on their happy, animated chatter. “No Finn, we shouldn't! I promised Rey I'd check back in on her after training and besides we might be seen”. Finn leaned in towards Rose and whispered into her ear “Finn!!! What has got into you today?” Oblivious that they are being observed, Finn pulls her hand and leads her towards a gap in the trees “I promise it won't take long and I promise you won't regret this” ducking her head in submission, Rose follows him into the trees.

This could turn out interesting Nix thought to himself and after a short pause he checked nobody was looking before he disappeared into the trees behind them.

✷🟌 ☀️ 🟌✷

Finn pulled Rose through the trees until they were completely out of earshot of passers by. Then he pinned her up against the broad trunk of a tree and kissed her hard, his hand slipped into the pocket containing his 'prize' and he was rubbing the soft cloth against his cock while he imagined he was thrusting his tongue into Rey's perfect mouth. He felt as it he would explode if he didn't fuck Rose right now.

✷🟌 ☀️ 🟌✷

Rose sighed with pleasure, this sudden outburst of passion was unexpected but very welcome after his recent distance. Feeling that he is rubbing himself she wants to help him out so she puts her hand in his pocket to take over. To her surprise she feels a piece of cloth wrapped around his fingers “What have we here Finn? May I see what is getting you so excited” she says in a playful voice.

Finn's eyes widen “Oh, it's nothing, here I'll let you touch the real thing” he said trying to lead her hand towards the fastening in his trousers. Rose sensed it wasn't 'nothing', she pulled her hand from his and shoved it into his pocket, pulling out the mystery fabric within. He tried to grab it from her but she pushed him off her and held it up. “These definitely aren't mine, so whose are they?” she demanded.

“They urm, I just found them and I guessed they were yours. Please don't be mad!” he pleaded. Then, she remembered where he'd been that morning, where she herself had sent him **“Are these Rey's???”** she yelled.

Finn looked like a porg in the headlights “Ok, look. Here's what happened, I kept dropping them on my way back from the waterfall so I decided to keep them in my pocket until I passed the stuff to you. I must have just forgotten about them, that's all I swear!”

“Finn …. you have known me quite a while now, how would you rate my intelligence?” she asked. “I'd say you're one of the smartest people I've ever met” he said earnestly. “So, why is it you now think you can treat me like some sort of idiot?”

“Wha-” Finn began to protest. “Don't think I haven't noticed your hand in your pocket since I came to fetch you earlier” she said, then grimaced at the memory of something else “And you were sniffing your godammed fingers!” She smacked him hard and strode off with a face like thunder.

✷🟌 ☀️ 🟌✷

Nix ducked back into the trees as Rose stormed past, he couldn't believe his luck! A delicious plan was starting to piece itself together.

**++** A narrow path leads from near the cave system at the resistance base and, if followed for about half a mile, will lead you to 'The Pit' which is a large clearing in the trees created when the resistance drained a lake, channeling it's water's for their sanitation needs.


	8. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vice is tightening around Ben's hopes of staying with Rey, desperate times call for desperate measures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter to keep things rolling along, hope you like it.
> 
> Kind comments and kudos always very welcome 😊

Ben returned to Rey shortly after being shown to his new dormitory. He was beginning to get his bearings around this chaotic sweat box and had managed to make his way straight back to the recovery tent. Perhaps years of navigating his way around strange planets and taking whatever he wanted from the inhabitants had helped him in this way but it certainly didn't help his troubled conscience after seeing Han's clothes.

When he arrived, Rey was sleeping again and Maz was sitting at her bedside. Seeing Ben, she quickly got up and gestured to the chair as if Ben should be the one to sit at Rey's side. Not wanting to wake Rey, she whispered to him “I hope you like the clothes I sent you?” before touching his arm and leaving the tent.

Ben smells food, there is a plate of Nuna legs on the bedside table which someone must have brought for the reluctant patient. He sat down and watched her sleep, feeling he could quite happily do this every day. After a short while, he tears his gaze away and lowers himself onto the tent's canvas flooring and begins a round of one-armed plank push ups.

He had worked up a bit of a sweat by the time Rey roused herself and when he stopped his tuck planches to look at her, she was grinning at the sight of him. “Why did you have to put your top back on, it spoils my enjoyment of watching you at work” she quipped. Ben got up and wiped his brow with the bottom of his already drenched top. “Oh, there they are!” she said, looking admiringly at his bare midriff. Ben laughed and pulled the top back down “You shouldn't excite yourself, you need to put your strength into recovering so we can show the resistance what a team we make” he said smiling.

“Ben, I really need to put some clothes on but I need a little help. Can you block the doorway somehow so nobody disturbs us?” she asked him nibbling at one of the aromatic Nuna legs. Ben lifted the storage trunk like it was nothing and placed it across the entrance, pinning the tent's doorway flap shut under the trunk's weight. “That should keep them out for a while” he said returning to her bed to pass her some clothes. She took the wrappings first and pulled off the blanket so she could cover her breasts with them, Ben reluctantly averted his gaze and went to turn away. “You can look ... if you like what you see” she said, Ben didn't need to be asked again, he turned back round to feast his eyes. “Can you fasten my bindings as it's still a little tricky to sit up?” Ben's hands shook as he fumbled with the cloth, he wasn't used to ladies underthings and doing them up was not the same as undoing them in a moment of passion. Her skin felt so warm and soft under his fingers that he felt a little guilty when last night's excitement returned. _She's still unwell Ben, get a grip!_

Next, he passed her some panties from the clean pile of clothes and helped her push her feet into them before slowly pulling them up her legs, he purposely let his fingers connect with the insides of her bare legs as he pulled up the pants, careful not to touch the dressing. The sight of the dark hairs at the top of her legs was just too much for Ben, he couldn't help kissing the soft part of her belly just above the hairs and letting his tongue taste her skin. She put her hand on the back of his head, tensed her body and sighed.

Just then, a rustling sound stopped them in their tracks as the tent's entrance flap was suddenly pushed at from the outside, Ben quickly placed the blanket back over Rey and straightened himself. Rey's eyes sparkled with mirth as they shared a guilty smile before Ben went to move the trunk. He opened the flap and was greeted with the sight of a slightly bemused Commander D'Acy. “Sorry about that, Rey was just dressing and needed a little privacy” he explained.

She stepped past Ben and entered the tent, looking at Rey who was trying to pull her top over her head “here, let me help you” said D'Acy pulling the top down over Rey's toned torso and helping her lay back down. “I need to borrow Ben for a little while, can you spare him?” D'Acy asked with a tone of efficiency, suggesting she probably expects only one answer to that question. “Of course, just make sure you send him back to me in one piece” Rey joked.

“It won't take long” D'Acy promised as she led Ben from the tent. They headed towards the nets of the bustling landing area where Ben was confused to see her board the Millenium Falcon, she turned round and gestured for him to follow, which he duly did.

There, inside the craft were a few important looking people sitting around the hologram board. They had placed a seat in front of them for Ben which he sat down on with trepidation. “Thank you Ben and don't worry, we just want to ask you some questions and then you are free to go” said D'Acy.

“These are Lieutenant Chireen, Aftab Ackbar and Commander Gartfran” she said, gesturing to each in turn as they nodded to Ben. “I would have brought Rose Tico who you've already met but I have been unable to ascertain her whereabouts”. Ben smiled and nodded back at them, wondering where this was heading.

Ben crossed then uncrossed his legs, trying to get comfortable when the first question came at him “It is an honour to have you amongst our ranks Ben, but we need to know what caused your change of allegiance after all these years?” Ben hesitated, trying to arrange his thoughts into an answer “Because Rey believed I could change and I want to make amends for what I have done. I just want a chance to be the son I should have been for Han and Leia” he said, hoping his honesty would be acceptable to the people across the table.

“We're very pleased to hear that Ben” said Gartfran “but you should know this, there are a lot of people here who still doubt your capability to resist the dark force”. Ben had no answer to this, so just looked down anticipating what was coming next “We very much want you to be a part of setting up this new era of peace in the galaxy but we don't feel you're ready for active duty just yet” said D'Acy “We know you are concerned for her so we will allow you to stay while Rey is recovering but then we would like you to embark on some training, especially focussing on aspects of controlling your temper and keeping a lid on the destructiveness of your dark force. How would you feel about a temporary relocation to Kamparas, we have a small training campus there which is currently out of use and we could send a small team to assist you with your training?"

“No you don't understand, I need to be with Rey. She is my training and you will need our Dyad force to successfully bring the sectors together in unity” he said desperately “We need to be together in order to tame our powers effectively. Rey is my equilibrium”.

“I'm sorry Ben but it's already decided, you can return when you can prove that you can get through one day without upsetting someone or force slamming them because they don't do what you expect them to” said D'Acy “The decision is final”.

Ben got up and strode out of the Falcon without so much as a goodbye.

_I must prove my worth somehow!_


	9. Another Brick in the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sith arrive onboard the jolly (note the sarcasm here) dungeon ship 'True Justice' and are assured this is all for their own good.
> 
> ST-24811 strongly disagrees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is all sounding good and canon-ish, this all very new territory for me. I have never written a story for anyone else in my life before The Return of Ben Solo!
> 
> Sorry it's a short one but I didn't want to bog you down with too much Sith stuff just yet x
> 
> As ever, your comments and kudos would be awesome x

_Did you want to see me broken?_   
_Bowed head and lowered eyes?_   
_Shoulders falling down like teardrops,_   
_Weakened by my soulful cries?_

_Does my haughtiness offend you?_   
_Don’t you take it awful hard_   
_’Cause I laugh like I’ve got gold mines_   
_Diggin’ in my own backyard_

Extract from 'Still I Rise' by Maya Angelou

Shuffling out of the transporter, they emerge in lines out onto the vast expanse of the Lictor ship that he'd seen through the window. As he steps out, ST-24811 looks out towards the black expanse of space. Dotted with bright stars and far away constellations, it is framed by the many smoking vessels trapped in a depressing orbit around Exegol. He can't help feeling a sense of wonder at the sight of so many stars, having never seen them properly through the permanent stormy blue haze of his home planet. It is colder up here above the charged atmosphere and he shivers, partly from the temperature drop and partly from the excitement of unfolding events.

Any troopers and technicians amongst them are ordered to remove their helmets as they disembark and toss them aside. He descends, staring at the growing heap of headgear - it is strange to look upon the unfamiliar faces of his brethren, many of whom he has never seen before. He obediently follows his line towards the ship's expansive landing decks which are surrounded by armed resistance fighters and where they are regimentally lined up to fill the space. They stand there for some time and wait in silence while the rest of their fellow Sith are brought onboard and when the last transporter has landed and emptied it’s human load, he estimates there must be at least four hundred of them gathered around him. After a moment, the silence is abruptly broken by a crackly voice ringing out over the ship’s security tannoy.

“Good morning or Good Evening or whatever time you call it here on Exegol. You are here to embark on a bright new stage in your lives! You will no longer have to answer to Palpatine and will be rehabilitated into society as free men and women” the voice addresses them cheerily, pausing for the anticipated cheers.

There is no response

“This may appear to be a prison -”

“It **is** a prison!!!” interjected 24811 at the top of his voice, it echoed around the enclosure surprisingly well and there was a murmur in the crowd as his words were spread amongst them.

“... but you are not here as prisoners, we have brought you here for your own protection and salvation. We would like you to remain here while we work out where to safely relocate you to begin your new lives as free people. We do have a potential site but it will be several days before it will be ready to welcome you.”

“We don’t want to be here and we don't want to be relocated! THIS ISN'T FREE WILL!!! We will stay here and be proud to be Sith!” he shouted out on behalf of his people, more murmurs rippled through the crowd.

“If you wish to return to Exegol after your rehabilitation programme, you are of course, free to do so but I think you'll find there are much more accommodating planets than this one” the crackly voice rang out.

“We would rather STARVE than learn your ways!” he shouted with vitriol and to his relief, this statement was met with a resounding cheer from his fellow cultists. Perhaps the announcer did not hear his last heckle because there was no response this time ”Now, please can you all file into the holding areas in an orderly fashion and we will try to make you as comfortable as possible. Thank you” there was a dis-connective click and silence once more.

As they are ushered towards the holding cells, 24811 studied the architecture of the dungeon ship, if he's not mistaken this one is the vessel known as 'True Justice' and was, as he'd suspected, one of the earlier models. It was built before several attempts at commandeering the prison ships had resulted in an inbuilt duel navicomp system being installed as a standard security feature.

As he passed the numerous other holding cells before reaching his own, he also noted with interest, that their central energy cages (used to disempower and torture the captive Jedis) had been taken out … all except for the first one he'd passed. Looking about him, he also saw that the security systems appeared to be the same as the ones on the original design blueprints which could prove rather handy.

Within each holding cell was a pile of bedding but nothing else. 24811 grabbed a cushion from the pile and sat on it, now deep in thought of possible plans and outcomes. His fellow Sith filed in behind him and followed suit, some had recognised him as the man who spoke up on the landing decks and as they sat down.

All eyes eventually turn their focus towards him.


	10. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix is in his element as events unfold in his favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shit is getting closer to the fan 😂
> 
> Oh I had soooo much fun writing this one!  
> Bwahahaha 😈
> 
> Comments always welcome x

Ben sat on a crate in the cargo area, having just taken a long walk through the forest to calm his jangling nerves. He drew in long, deep breaths and realised that his fists had been clenched so he stretched his back and opened his fingers in a conscious effort to relax.

_I can't return to Rey like this, she’s still recovering_

He tried really hard to focus his mind on a plan but only despair and desperation offered themselves to his thoughts.

The sky was slowly darkening when he finally sprang up and strode off in the direction of the lounge area that he'd seen the night before.

_A drink might just lift the fog?_

✷🟌 ☾ 🟌✷

Nix sat with his circle of friends in the lounge area, tonight they were joined by a subdued Finn as they began to play one of their favourite drinking games, Truth or Dare. “Hey Finn, care to play our little game?” asked Nix “why not” said Finn with an air of abandon. “Where’s Rose tonight? I thought you two were inseparable” enquired his friend Kyt “she decided to keep Rey company as she’s still bed bound and apparently bored rigid” Finn muttered flatly.

_This could work!_

They'd had a few drinks and were starting to really get into their game when Ben turned up and sat nearby. “Hey ... Ben isn’t it? Why don’t you pull up a pew, you look like you could use some liquid refreshment” said Nix, trying hard to act cool and nonchalant as he addressed the murderous interloper.

Ben gratefully joined them and poured himself a Jedi Mind Trick from a pitcher on the table, then he spotted Finn and visibly recoiled. Before he could make his excuses and leave, Finn chirped “Let’s make this round of Truth or Dare a little more interesting, how about we base it on 'the worst thing you’ve ever done'? You can start us off Ben, you must be spoilt for choice!" Ben just glared at him “Nothing?" Finn taunted him "Here’s a Dare for you then, how about you try not to kill anyone or anything for a whole day ... or is that expecting too much?”

_Oh I am loving this! Perhaps my interventions will not be required after all?_

“ok, let’s change-“ begins Kyt.

Ben drowns his drink, wipes his mouth and stands up “and you are such a shining example to us all aren’t you Finn? A MORAL COMPASS TO SALVATION!!!” he snaps, towering above the mortified group. He turned and stormed off towards his dormitory.  
Nix made his excuses and left his friends “I’ll go and make sure he's ok” he lied to them.

Nix followed Ben and watched him slam the door to his dormitory hut before heading off to the recovery tent. As he’d hoped, Rose had left and he could hear the gentle sounds of snoring coming from within. Nix went to his own dormitory and pulled out a notepad and pen from his bedside table. Turning on his bedside lamp, he sat and wrote two notes:

Nix couldn’t help chuckling at the wickedness of his little scheme as he pushed Finn’s letter into an envelope and sealed it with a kiss, he just hoped it would all go to plan. He got up and switched off his lamp before trotting back to the lounge area.

He sat back down next to Finn and caught his breath. They had stopped playing games and were now just chatting amongst themselves. Nix's heart was racing as he casually passed the envelope to Finn “I just saw Rose and she asked me to pass this to you from Rey, she said she felt too tired to join you all this evening” he told Finn, trying to keep his voice neutral. Nix could barely contain himself as he watched Finn from the corner of his eye.


	11. What We Do In The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is living the dream ... or is it a nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I'm not offending anyone with my filthy mind. Probably best you don't answer that 😂
> 
> Please do keep your kind comments and kudos coming so I know if you're reading/enjoying my story so far x

Finn has been sitting in silence for a full five minutes while his friends chatted about good places to escape from the incessant heat. He is still processing the mind blowing letter he'd just read.

_Is this really happening to me? Perhaps someone is winding me up, but who would do that? Besides, who else apart from Rey would Rose have told about our relationship troubles?_

Finn knows he cannot afford to blow this chance and that the only way to be certain how Rey feels would be to go and find out for himself. “Think I'll call it a night” he says, rising up from the couch. “Ok buddy, sweet dreams” says Nix.

He passes Lando, Poe and the rest of his friends on his way across the lounge area “Yeo Finn, where you been? Not going to bed already are you?” calls Poe, patting the chair beside him by means of invitation. “Yeah, I'm pretty tired and I hear there's an important meeting tomorrow about the Sith Eternal situation so I want to have a fresh mind” he replies (in partial honesty as there was, in fact, a meeting planned for the officers, commanders and a select few fighters to discuss the newly proposed site for the Sith Eternal survivors). “Ok, I guess we'll see you bright and early tomorrow then” said Lando as he left.

Finn felt as if he was walking in a dream. A dream in which he was the starring character of 'The Finn and Rey Show' … Wow, that sounded good! With a shaking hand, he lifted the flap of the recovery tent and peered into the dark interior. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the gloom, then he could just about make out a figure lying on the only bed within the tent.

“Rey” he whispered.

✷🟌 ☾ 🟌✷

Rey stirred, was Ben in the tent? She was sure she'd heard a voice interrupting her dreams but perhaps she'd imagined it?

_Why didn't Ben return to me this afternoon, what's happened to him? Her attempts to connect with him had been blocked but she'd sensed he was upset about something._

She had been glad of Rose's company, although Rose had no idea where Ben was and seemed a little distant. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound inside the tent.

“It's about time you came back to me, what took you so long? Did you decide you couldn't sleep without saying goodnight?” she said in a hushed voice to the approaching figure. Mysteriously silent, she sensed him at her bedside before her blanket was pulled aside. Then to her surprise, she felt the electric touch of his hand upon her chest. The hand had slipped inside her breast bindings and was cupping her sensuously, allowing the nipple to roll beneath his palm and causing her to gasp into the tense atmosphere of the tent. She liked the intensity of the silence so she decided to play along.

She was feeling a lot better than this morning and was more than ready for Ben's desirous attentions. He pushed up the bindings to expose her breasts and took her in his hand once more, this time leaning over and flicking his tongue rapidly across the nipple between his fingers. Rey shuddered with pleasure, were there no limits to this man's abilities to spark her excitement?

The hand roved southwards while his mouth sucked in the entire nipple, his tongue licking her to heavenly oblivion. She felt his fingers pulling at her panties and lifted herself to assist him, then his exploring fingers found her entrance and stroked teasingly at the moist folds.

His mouth released the now highly sensitive nub on her right breast and she felt herself being assertively turned around on the bed. Her legs were gently spread apart and were now either side of his shoulders, leaving her totally exposed to his face.

Totally at his mercy on the edge of her bed. His breath tingled on her skin as he drew closer, until his wet tongue touched at her folds and licked inside her, causing her to call inadvertently out **“Oh Ben!!!!”**

✷🟌 ☾ 🟌✷

Finn felt as though he was in a trance, all of the times he'd imagined doing this to Rey paled in comparison to the wonderful reality. The smell of her drove him wild as he pushed his head towards her most intimate parts. He was careful not to snag the wound dressing that brushed by his cheek as he inched his face up between her thighs. His penis throbbed harder than ever before as he licked at her moistness and it dribbled into his pants in anticipation of where it desperately wanted to go. He hungrily swallowed her juices as his tongue pushed it's way deeper inside.

 **“Oh Ben!!!”** came her ecstatic cry.

**_Did I hear that right???_ **

Perhaps it was her thighs muffling the sound, _Ben could sound a lot like Finn right?_ Powerless to deny his manly urges, he continued.

✷🟌 ☾ 🟌✷

Rey never wanted this to stop, she could feel the delicious waves of pleasure starting to lift her towards total bliss. She reached down to run her fingers through Ben's glossy black hair and to ensure he remained there until she climaxed but what she felt was an unexpected shock. His head was covered in tight curls.

**_This wasn't Ben!!!_ **

“...Finn?” she asked the mysterious pleasure giver. Before Finn could respond, the tent flap whipped back to reveal a lofty silhouette. A lofty Ben-shaped silhouette. The overhead lamp was switched on and the awful truth exposed in full technicolour!


	12. Rebels With A Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ST-24811 rallies support for his starvation strike and demands that Kylo Ren be brought to them to convince them he has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little breather from the unfolding drama on Ajan Kloss but don't fret, we'll be back to Ben's shocking discovery really soon x
> 
> Any kind comments would be fab 😀

ST-24811 studied the impenetrably reinforced interior of his holding cell with the awestruck wonder that a student might feel upon first sight of their master's temple. These ancient vessels certainly were built last!

“Did you mean what you said out there, that you think we should starve ourselves until we are released?” the question came from one of about two dozen Sith troops and personnel also being held within the cell. He turned to seek it's source and saw her looking her at him questioningly, he instantly recognised her as senior fleet technician ST-31682. As a senior member of the fleet, she had occasionally been permitted to remove her technical helmet when giving orders to the underground control centre crew based on Exegol. She was younger than ST-24811 but already extremely accomplished within her ranks. Her features were what might be considered quite attractive and were enhanced by a pair of piercing hazel eyes which now stared at him with the directness of authority.

“Yes! Do any of you here honestly think we should simply turn our backs on a lifetime of devotion to the superiority of the Sith?” he asked looking around at his cell mates who were shaking their heads and murmuring in agreement. “I know that Kylo Ren lives, I heard the resistance scum talking about finding him and executing him on Dagobah. He will evade them and come to us”

“Then perhaps he will bring Palpatine’s heir back with him, I have word that she was seen boarding one of their X-Wing crafts and taking off some time ago” said ST-31682 “Our Great Emporer Palpatine was unable to turn her but perhaps we could find a way of manipulating her through Kylo Ren, they must have a strong connection for him to have come to her aid in the throne room”.

ST-24811 grinned “If we can get him here somehow, I know just what will change their allegiance for good” he pictured the fully operational holding cell, complete with it's imposing force cage holding the agonised fallen Jedi and torturing him into submission towards his true dark calling.

“Yes, but how?” asked 31682.

✷✷ 💫 ✷✷

After several hours have passed, they are released from their cell to use the bathroom and jog around the landing decks by means of daily exercise. On their way towards the landing decks, ST-24811 finds himself walking beside one of the guards, a squat looking creature answering to the name Engi Golba. After sharing some small talk and fake smiles with his captor, he ventures to question him “so, what happened to Kylo Ren, did you catch him?” surprised by the forthrightness of this question, Engi pauses then stolidly answers him “No, your precious leader has joined the resistance, he is one of us now”.

**_We'll see about that_ **

“Well if you can get him to come here and convince us of the wisdom of this new allegiance then you can tell your commanding officers that only then will we eat. In fact, we will do whatever you tell us to do, if he will come to us and prove he really has changed” said 24811. “It doesn't work like that, you don't call the shots here” laughed the guard.

**_Oh I think we do_ **

“You think you are better than us but you are just a pathetic parody of The First Order, holding us prisoner because we don’t agree with your views” he tells him bitterly.  
“Silence” barked Engi, pointing his blaster to 24811. Any semblance of geniality in his voice now gone.


	13. Bizarre Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets a nasty shock and Finn gets alot more than he bargained for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a low point for these three but fear not, things will get better x
> 
> Apologies for the sudden change in chapter title - I was listening to one of my all time favourite New Order tracks this morning (the extended remix) when genius struck. 🎧🎶

Ben was still fully dressed as he laid hunched over on his bed, tensed up in a storm of negative thoughts. One-by-one he disintegrated a cluster of moon moths as they fluttered innocently about his bedside lamp using directed bursts of excess dark energy. Their dusty remains floated down satisfyingly to create a mat of debris upon the small table top.

_Why is Finn so determined to rile me? I am never going to fit in and be accepted with him there, ready to antagonise me at every step!_

_WHAT THE **HELL** IS HIS DEAL???_

He'd overheard something about a strategy meeting taking place in the morning to discuss their plans for the Sith Eternal survivors. Perhaps he should get up early and see if Rey is well enough to accompany him into the meeting? Surely they could prove instrumental in getting the Sith followers to cooperate? (Ben was sure that would change their minds about sending him away)

A noise outside caused Ben to sit up, nobody entered the dormitory but something caught his eye. A small note had slid it’s way under the door and to his surprise it had his name scrawled on it in bold black lettering. He picked up the mysterious slip of paper and opened it up.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**TO BEN,**

**YOU NEED TO GO TO REY, SHE'S IN TROUBLE!**   
**FROM AN ANONYMOUS FRIEND**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Ben felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach.

I should have gone to her this afternoon! Perhaps her condition has worsened? Racked with guilt, Ben immediately left the dormitory and sprinted towards the recovery tent. But when he turned the final corner and approached the canvas entrance, an unexpected sound slowed him in his tracks. A gentle moaning was coming from within the tent.

**_What kind of devilry is going on in there???_ **

He threw back the tent flap and switched on the overhead light to see what was causing Rey to moan so softly. Nothing could possibly have prepared Ben for the scene that presented itself to his unbelieving eyes. Rey was almost naked with her breast bindings pushed up below her arms and her panties hanging off one foot. But that was definitely not the worst of it, for between her legs and with his head where it really shouldn't be, knelt none other than his tormentor, Finn!!!

_**Is there anything he won't do to PISS ME OFF!!!???**_

_**That's it, he's fucking dead now!!!** _

Without a word Ben shot an arm in Finn's direction and force pulled him away from Rey's prone figure. Then he circled the floating bastard who was pulling at his wretched throat. Finn's trousers must have been unfastened because they now slid down his dangling legs to reveal a rapidly diminishing hard on that had been pushing at a wet patch in his pants.

"So, you like to play Truth or Dare with your sad little friends do you Finn? Well here you go, seems I can't fulfil the dare after all so here's my truth - the 'worst thing I ever did' was to spare your pathetic life on Starkiller Base, I should have sliced you in half when I had the chance!” the darkness swirled inside Ben as he spoke coldly to Finn's twitching body, like it was itching to be released. He casually swung his arm down causing Finn to crash hard on the floor, and then his limbs were flattened against the ground by the invisible force wave which was pulsing from Ben's shaking hand. He stepped over Finn, straddling his torso tightly between his boots and looked down into his bulging eyes.

✷✷ ☾ ✷✷

Rey looked on in horror as she pulled her bindings back down and sat up to pull on her trousers.

_How had this happened?_

Finn had made his amorous feelings quite obvious to her but she was sure he wouldn't stoop this low, not without some kind of encouragement and she certainly hadn't provided that! She felt sickened but didn't think he deserved to die at Ben's hand.

“Ben … you shouldn't-” she began nervously, she was actually scared of Ben right now. His face was a picture of pure hatred and deadly determination.

“Shouldn't what Rey??? What **shouldn't** I do? How about what you shouldn't do, I can't believe I actually thought you were the only person I could love in this whole galaxy," his words cut her to the bone "the only person who truly understood me … who actually WANTED me!” bitter tears now streamed from Ben's bloodshot eyes as Finn finally passed out and went limp. A note had fallen from Finn's piled up trousers, Ben picked it up and scanned it before screwing it up tightly and throwing it down onto the ground.

As he stepped over Finn and walked towards her with clenched fists, Ben's broken, tormented face pierced her heart. She realised that she was cornered and felt terrified of the dark force she could feel flowing freely from him, he even lifted a hand as if considering directing it at her. Thankfully the hand paused so she could speak “I thought he was you, you have to believe me!!! Do you honestly think I would do that to you?” Rey glanced down at Finn, fearing the worst. She wanted to check if he was alive but daren't move under Ben's intense glare.

He dropped his arm and strode across the tent, kicking Finn on purpose as he stepped over his unresponsive body.

And then he was gone.


	14. To Catch a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short interlude from the craziness to remind us that 24811 has plans for Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most riveting of chapters I'm afraid but essential to set the scene for fun times ahead 😉

The cell door’s internal locking system let out a series of telltale clicks, followed by a final resounding clunk before swnging open.

Yet another tray filled with a variety foods slid its way into the cell. The Resistance were trying their best to tempt them to eat. The previous tray (still untouched) was removed and the door slammed shut once more.

**_Not prisoners indeed!_ **

They had been on the Lictor ship for almost two days now and had so far managed to spread word of their plans to a few other cells as their exercise times overlapped. Apparently everyone was resisting the food and presuming the threat of starvation actually worked, they would soon have Kylo Ren on board. 24811 really hoped that the resistance were wrong about Kylo Ren's new allegiance but if they weren't, he would have a contingency plan ready.

To get Kylo Ren put into the energy cage was going to take some careful planning, he needed a way to release the all of the cell doors to free everyone and 24811 knew that the best way to do this would be to sneak off towards the ship's massive power generators. A massive security flaw means that with the power off, the cell doors will automatically unlock and he could then create a distraction for the guards while his cell mates snuck into the weapons store. Once tooled up they would ambush the guards.

24811 smiled to think of Ben turning dark once more and hopefully for good. The beauty of the force energy cage is that not only does it torment the captive Jedi, rending them completely at your mercy, but it Is also excellent at suppressing Jedi force energy.

He was pretty sure Rey would join with Kylo Ren and with their new leaders, they would set a course for Moraband, find old allies and rebuild the Sith army.

34811 felt proud to think of the unstoppable resiliance and eternity of the Sith and the part that he would soon play in it.


	15. The Fallout from the Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix eventually gets help and Rey saves Finn's life, but it costs her force reserves dearly.

Nix had been listening outside the tent, he was crouched in the shadows of a small space between the recovery tent and the neighbouring medical supplies tent. Everything seemed to have fallen into place perfectly. He felt a bit badly for Finn who was kind of innocent in all this but the way he saw it, Finn was collateral damage - a small price to pay to shatter the thin veneer of decency that Ben has wrapped himself in. They have a monster in their midst and people have a right to know!

When he heard Ben's angry words and Rey pleading for him to stop, he knew it was time to get somebody to intervene so they could witness Ben at his worst.

He got up and ran towards the medical tent which was a short distance away and pushed his head inside. A young female medic was alone in the tent, sterilising an array of surgical implements. “excuse me Miss? I think I heard Rey when I was passing the recovery tent just now. She sounded in pain, you may want to go check on her” the medic turned around to face Nix and said “Ok, thanks for letting me know”. She took off her gloves and headed towards Nix. Ducking back out of her way, it took all of his will power not to follow her but he didn't want to raise suspicion or for anyone to see him. He watched her turn the corner and hoped she'd see Ben before he left.

✷✷ ☾ ✷✷

Rey went straight to Finn's side and gently shook his shoulders “Finn, oh god Finn, please wake up!!!” His behaviour still left Rey feeling violated but she would not let him die if she could help it. Someone entered the tent but Rey paid no attention to who it was as she tried to summon her force energy and put her hands on his chest. She allowed the warmth to flow from her hands and radiate into Finn's body, and although the effort made her feel weak again, she carried on until she felt a connection coming back to her from Finn's own force reserves. It was all she could spare, she collapsed on the ground beside him and passed out.

✷✷ ☾ ✷✷

Finn opened his eyes and grabbed at his throat. He sat up in panic, retching as his chest desperately tried to pull some air back into it. When his windpipe opened enough to calm his breathing down he took in his surroundings, the young medic Surrenna was kneeling over him. Dread filled his heart when he saw Rey's unconscious body laying on the ground beside him. Unable to produce coherent words with his impaired voicebox, he gestured wildly to Rey and the medic rushed around Finn to tend to her. Rey was totally unresponsive so her vital signs were checked “She's ok, just unconscious. Do you know what happened to her?” still unable to speak, Finn shook his head.

“Are you strong enough to help me get her back on her bed and stay with her while I go fetch the doctor?” asked Surrenna. Finn helped to lift Rey onto the bed and the sight of her lying on her bed reminded Finn of what had happened before he passed out.

Ben's reaction was no great surprise but why had he come back to Rey after they'd just fallen out? Did somebody tip him off? Did he force connect with her? Or was he just returning to apologise for being so moody? Either way Finn knew that he would be in serious danger when Ben found out he was still alive!

 ** _Why attack Rey too???_** It was such a good feeling to think that perhaps she'd come to his aid but what kind of a cold hearted bastard would hurt someone simply because they'd been dumped? **_Ben really is a low life!_**

The doctor arrived and examined Rey “you should go to bed and rest now, but don't worry Rey is in good hands” he told Finn. Unable to argue without revealing his feelings for Rey, Finn reluctantly left and headed for his dormitory peering nervously into the shadows.

He half expected Ben to jump out and finish him off for good this time.


	16. Only Fools Rush In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting didn't go as Ben had hoped and now he is upset, frustrated and unsure where to go.

Ben storms out towards the forest to cool off, he kicks a bunch of trees and squats down next one, allowing angry tears to stream down his face. **_How could she let Finn do that to her? The letter pretty much invited him to come and fuck her!!!_**

He eventually fell asleep with his back up against a tree until he felt the morning sun warming his eyelids. What hope was there for him to remain with the resistance knowing that the girl he loved wanted casual sex with other men? Ben thought long and hard about what he would do now and eventually came to the conclusion that he could still show them all he had changed, even without Rey. He would still prove himself worthy of his parents' faith, Leia had sacrificed herself to bring him back and he would honour her wishes. That was when he remembered his plans.

**_The meeting!!!_ **

Ben hurried off, then emerged from the forest and tried to blend in with everyone as if everything was fine, he headed towards the caves and followed the last few people who were filing into the largest cave (which usually holds the Tantive).

When he gets inside, there are about 40 people seated and facing the control panels, they comprise of the commanders, the more experienced senior fighters and a few other personnel that he didn't recognise.

Lieutenant Chireen stands up to address them all “Good morning and thanks for joining us so early in the day, as you know we are all gathered here to discuss a situation which is developing on board the prison ship holding the Sith Eternal survivors” he said looking round at them all.

“I just returned from there, late last night and I must sadly report that things aren't quite going as planned. They have now decided to starve themselves until they see Ben Solo as they say they won't believe he's changed allegiance unless they have proof" he continued.

Ben stood up “I will go, I'm sure I can convince them to eat” he says looking round at their surprised faces. D'Acy, who had been sitting next to Chireen promptly rose up from her chair “Erm, pardon me Ben, but I don’t recall inviting you here this morning ...?” everyone is turning to look at him and Ben feels his face get hot.

"But they will listen to me, I can convince them to turn away from their Sith teachings, as I have done” said Ben. “Yes, all truly wonderful sentiments but it's still not your choice, that is why I gathered all these people here to discuss our options. By turning up here uninvited you have merely shown to us all, the impetuous nature of your conduct. We can not have some lone maverick rushing into sensitive situations. We here at the resistance are a team Ben, we work together and we obey orders" D'Acy's humiliating words stirred up his anger once more.

She is still glaring at Ben in the awkwardly silent cave when one of the medics walks up to D'Acy and whispers to them, she looks directly at Ben “We have just had news that Rey was found unconscious last night but is now recovering, and that Finn was also found with suspected force choking injuries”. There were murmurs echoing around the cave and suspicious glances in Ben's direction. _What had happened to Rey???_

Ben felt a nasty churn in his stomach as he scanned the cave for Finn. **_That's it, I've blown it. I may as well pack my bags._**

Without another word Ben got up and strode towards the mouth of the cave, kicking a console table on his way out and causing a large monitor to roll off it and smash.

✷✷ ☀️ ✷✷

Nix was tucking into some Meiloorun Fruit in the mess tent when he overheard that Finn was still alive and recovering in his dormitory.

_Dammit, perhaps I haven't done enough to get him kicked out?_


	17. Should I Stay or Should I Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben accepts the assistance of Nix. Big mistake!

Ben stalks off and happens upon a smaller cave which is located nearby. The cave houses a number of skimmers plus an X-Wing which has been stripped for parts, he sees a small droid wheeling around and humming to itself. Unable to contain his rage any more, he screams at the top of his mighty voice, causing the cave's chambers to vibrate. A small panel pops open on top of the droid’s head as it flees the cave, emitting a high pitched squeal.

After several minutes, Nix enters the cave and tentatively approaches Ben “I heard you were in the planning meeting and then I just happened to be nearby when I heard you screaming” he says quietly to the seething tower of a man who is now pacing the cave. “Well, what do you want??? You really should be careful, don't think I won't force choke a second person" said Ben through gritted teeth before muttering "I have nothing to lose now".

“Look, I know you just want to prove yourself and I want to help you. I've been there and I know it's hard” he lied. “I can help get you to the prison ship right now, so you can prove what you can do. I know some of the guys there and I'm sure I can convince them to give you a chance”.

Ben considers this proposal, he has nothing to lose and nowhere to go. It has to be worth a shot?

“Ok, but we'll have to leave immediately. They'll be searching for me” he said in grateful acceptance. “Great, I know a secret route to the landing area. Let's go”.

Ben and Nix take a heavily overgrown path through the trees which seems to lead them a long way round but is thankfully deserted. They sneak under the nets and climb into a 2-seater X-Wing, amazingly nobody calls out when they fire up the craft and take off.

Nix is piloting the X-Wing towards the prison ship “The hyperdrive is on the blink, I'm going to try and bypass the central motivator to start it back up but it may take a while” he tells Ben. Ben doesn't mind, he is in no rush at all. He uses the time to think about Rey, her letter to Finn puzzles him, especially about the part where she'd told Finn that he'd been in a bad mood - she hadn't seen him? He'd purposely stayed away from her all afternoon so she wouldn't see that side of him, had she force connected to Ben without him realising it?

**_Something just doesn't add up._ **

He decided to use this time to force connect with Rey, perhaps she can explain the letter and her salacious behaviour. He closes his eyes and tries to calm his mind enough to focus on a connection. Complete silence drops around him and he becomes disconnected with the compact interior of the cockpit.

When he finds her sitting in the recovery tent he shrouds himself, not wanting her to see him. To his surprise he finds her sitting on the bed and crying, heart rending sobs are wracking her whole body. Feeling a sharp pang of empathy, he decides to risk possible discovery by gently probing her mind to ascertain the cause of her distress. As soon as he enters her thoughts, he is filled with her pain and fear, she is scared that Ben won’t want her anymore and the same statement keeps running through her mind over and over;

**_He loved me and now he's gone!_ **

Ben senses an undercurrent of her disgust at what Finn had done to her and her confusion as to why he'd done it. Now totally conflicted, Ben considers appearing to her but is suddenly interrupted by the activation of the X-Wing's hyperdrive. He disconnects from Rey and within moments they appear beside the imposing bulk of a prison ship.

**_Why was she disgusted with Finn, if she didn't write that letter then who did – and why?_ **

The X-Wing descended towards a vast landing deck and they climbed out, five guards are running up to meet them. To his surprise, Nix suddenly puts up his hands and behaves as if Ben had taken him prisoner “Ok, we’re here now Ben. Please don’t kill me”.

The resistance immediately point their weapons at Ben.

**_This guy wrote the letters, he's the one who set me up!!!_ **

“He lies!!!” says an exasperated Ben to the resistance guards, but unsurprisingly they don't believe him. They choose to accept the word of the treacherous terentatek who is cowering beside him, pretending to be his captive whilst shooting Ben a sly smile.

Unable to kill anyone without making his case look a whole lot worse, Ben resigned himself to capture hoping that someone would come soon and sort this whole mess out.


	18. Pain and Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn realise they've been played like a deck of cards and it's time to remove the joker in the pack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from anyone who is enjoying my story so far, just a few more chapters to go!

Rey woke up to see the morning light pouring through a gap in the tent flap, Surrenna was sitting beside her bed and smiling down at her “Hi Rey I'm so glad you're ok, you had us all scared again!” Recollections of the previous night's drama slammed into her mind like a fighter jet smashing into a star.

“Is Finn ok?” she asked the medic. “He's fine, he was just a little out of breath but he was really concerned about you. Can you tell me what happened to you both, I couldn't get much out of Finn as he seemed to have lost his voice”.

Rey's mind was racing “Have you seen Ben?” she asked (avoiding Surrenna's line of questionning). “No, not since last night when he barged into me just before I got here … wait a minute, did he have something to do with this? He did seem pretty pissed off about something” Surrenna said looking thoughtful.

“I can't remember” Rey lied, not wanting to get him into trouble. The medic gestured to some freshly prepared foods on the bedside table “I had someone bring you some breakfast, you should probably stay in the recovery tent for another day after last night's relapse”. Rey shook her head “No, I'm fine now honestly”. Surrenna went to leave “Ok well I am going to go fetch the doctor and ask his opinion, but I don't think you're strong enough to get up just yet”. She left Rey alone in the tent.

Unsure what to do, she thought about Ben and where he might be. He'd read something on the ground which seemed to further incense his anger. She looked in the direction of where he'd thrown it aside and found the white scrunched ball in question. Ignoring her pounding head, she leaned out of bed and picked it up before flattening it out and reading it.

**_To my dear friend Finn,_ **

**_Ben is being really angry tonight and I am fed up with his moods, I would love it if you could come to me tonight to cheer me up?_ **   
**_I now think I might have made a mistake in choosing Ben and may have been wrong about 'us'? I could really use your company but will understand if you want to stay loyal to Rose - however, she seems to think you two are finished and that we deserve each other???_ **

**_Love, Rey xxx_ **

**_Ps. If you do decide to come we'll have to be quiet as I don’t want anyone to hear us together._ **

**_Not yet anyway...._ **

**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS???** Who would write such a letter and more to the point, WHY??? Someone has been playing them! Rey sat there dumbfounded, even if she tried to explain to Ben that this wasn't her letter, would he really believe her now? Could he ever look at her the same way after what he saw Finn doing to her?

Feeling like her world was being ripped apart, tears of despair began to flow like twin rivers. They dripped onto her chest and soaked her bindings.

**_He said he loved me last night!_ **

**_HE LOVED ME AND NOW THIS HAS HAPPENED!!!_ **

She was still crying when Finn entered the tent to check on her. “Hey hey. Don't cry Rey. You have me here now. I'm here for you and I will always protect you! I'll make sure that Ben is found so he can't hurt us anymore. Apparently he was seen in the Tantive cave, he actually had the cheek to go to that meeting about the Sith Eternal, can you believe that???” Finn leaned in to kiss Rey, putting an arm out to pull her towards him.

“Woah there” she put her hand out to stop him getting any closer “There seems to have been a misunderstanding, I never wrote that letter. I still love Ben, not you Finn”. Finn's face fell and his eyes looked lost, after a moment he said “I don't understand, why would someone want me to think that you liked me?”. “I don't know” she said looking at the crestfallen man sitting before her “but we're going to find out and make him sorry”.

Finn looked deep in thought “Nix passed the letter to me, he told me you'd given it to Rose to pass on” he said. Rey was confused, she hardly knew Nix. “If it _was_ him, what would he have to gain from setting us up to fight each other?”


	19. Talk About A Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is trapped in excrutiating force bondage and 24811 plans a coup.

Nix delighted in watching his comrades finally deal with the murderous swine in the manner he deserved.

He was being dragged off towards one of the cells yelling “He's lying to you all, I just want to help!” Nix felt compelled to follow behind, he couldn't not watch Ben being thrown into a cell and locked up. He had to be sure that proper justice was being served.

“You'll have to activate the force cage, there's no way we can hold him without it” he heard Lieutenant Dyun say, to which Dynia Reekeene replied “are you sure we should do that? Isn't it supposed to be the worst kind of torture for anyone with the Jedi force”. Dyun said “If we don't, Ben could escape and there would be nothing to stop him killing us all and leading the Sith Eternal. We have no choice”.

Nix grinned. **_Oh this just gets better and better!_**

He watched as they led Ben towards the centre of the cage and flipped the activation switch. It seemed that Ben had been preoccupied and only just realised what they were about to do, just a little too late. Before he could push them away, he was caught up in a swirl of energy that appeared harmless to the three men who held him. Ben however screamed in pain “turn it off, I won't hurt you. Just, please make it stop!!!”

The men who put him in the cell didn't want to look at their captive, his screams of agony were too much for them to bear so they shut the cell door which was thankfully so thick it blocked out Ben's desperate calls for help.

Looking relieved, Dyun turned and asked him “Nix isn't it?” Nix nodded “why don't you come and meet the rest of us, I'm sure you know a lot of us already”. Nix followed them towards the control room.

✷✷ 💫 ✷✷

24811 was out on the decks taking his daily exercise when he tuned his ears to a nearby conversation between the guards. “Poor Nix though, we really thought Ben was on our side and now we've just ended up with a dangerous new prisoner...”.

**_Kylo Ren is on our side. I knew it!!!_ **

24811 spied 31682 in the line ahead of him and sneakily caught up with her. “Kylo Ren is here and he's on our side, they have him in the force cage” he told her. “Wow, that was all a lot easier than we thought it would be!” she smiled back at him with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

“You spread the word to the others, I will disappear and switch off the power generator, then I just need a few men to come with me to the weapons store while the resistance are busy trying to get the power back on.

**_It's time to rise ..._ **


	20. One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey galvanizes her friends into an immediate rescue mission

_The boy with the thorn in his side_   
_Behind the hatred, there lies_   
_A murderous desire_   
_For love_

_How can they look into my eyes_   
_And still they don't believe me?_   
_How can they hear me say those words_   
_Still they don't believe me?_

_And if they don't believe me now_   
_Will they ever believe me?_   
_And if they don't believe me now_   
_Will they ever, they ever believe me?_

From 'The Boy With The Thorn In His Side' by The Smiths

Finn had left the tent so that Rey could get dressed, she pulled on her clothes and walked out into the dazzling glare of the morning sun. Her eyes took a while to adjust, having spent over a day in semi-darkness, so she couldn't see who was approaching. Then, she heard Rose’s voice “Thank goodness you’re ok! But you shouldn't be out here Rey, you still look really pale”.

“I'll be ok, I just really need to find Ben. I have something urgent to tell him” she said to her friend. “nobody knows where he’s gone, not since the meeting. I was about to ask if you’d seen him. D'Acy is very keen to have him brought to her”.  
“So he still went to the meeting???” she asked Rose in disbelief. “Yes, but it didn’t go too well ... especially when D'Acy found out that he'd hurt you and Finn.

“He didn’t hurt me, I'm just drained from healing Finn” Rey quickly corrected her. “But why did he hurt Finn ... Wait –“ Rose's face looks serious “are you and Finn ...?” Rey was shocked to hear her friend ask such a thing “NOOOO!!! No way!” she strongly denied Rose's question but kept quiet about Finn's constant campaign of desire and about their .... midnight encounter.

‘I need to find D'Acy, Ben’s been set up by Nix and we need to find out why” said Rey.

Rose followed her as they headed towards the commander's quarters where they eventually found D'Acy, sitting alone in a hut which is used as an office. D'Acy turned to see who it was and smiled “Aaah Rey, I was just on my way to check in on you. Have you seen Ben at all?” she asked “No, I came to tell you that I think Ben has been set up, possibly by Nix”.

“Nix? Are you absolutely sure about this?” D'Acy asked them incredulously “I don’t understand, what is his involvement with Ben?”  
“We were hoping you could tell us that, what’s his background?” asked Rey “we need to know what we're dealing with here”.

D'Acy went to a cabinet in the corner of the small but brightly lit hut, she rumaged around the files and within a minute had dug out Nix's file “Here we go, 'Xonyx Keloobria', says he joined us from Naboo just 3 years ago. He's a very promising young man you know, he could soon become one of our elite fighter pilots” she told them whilst looking over his file. “Yes, but does it say anything about his life on Naboo before he joined the Resistance?” said Rey, she was starting to feel impatient to find Ben. “The only other thing I can see here is that his parents didn't sign his conscription papers, looks like these may have been his adopted parents”.

**_So, what's your story Nix?_ **

“Perhaps we should set up a base-wide search for Ben and Nix?” asked Rose. Just then Chewbacca pushed his way in and yowled urgently that Ben had been sighted taking off in one of the X-Wings with Nix and he added some pained growls to inform them that this had happened a while ago but the person that spotted them had only just passed on the information!  
“What is Nix up to???” said Rey in exasperation. D’Acy pondered something out loud “Ben really wanted to help with the Sith Eternal, do you suppose that might be where they’re headed?”

“Of course, I think I know what he's going to do!!!” exclaimed Rey “We have to follow them to the prison ship, RIGHT NOW!!!” she yelled, heading for the door. They rush out of the hut, leaving a confused D’Acy behind. Outside, Poe and Lando see them and start walking their way ”where you rushing to Rey, are you sure you're well enough-” started Lando. “I'M FINE!!!” she snapped, fed up with all the concern for her when Ben was possibly is serious danger “sorry, it's just Ben is in trouble and we need to get to that prison ship immediately!”. Poe and Lando didn't wait to be asked, they fell in step with Rey, Rose and Chewbacca and headed straight for the landing area.

They decided to take the Falcon, Chewie and Poe fired it up and they were just about to raise the hatch door when Rey saw Finn running towards the vessel, he jumped aboard just as the ramp started lifting. “You're coming with us? But you don’t even care about Ben!” said Rose to her ex-beau. Finn leant on a console as the vessel lifted itself into the sky. All eyes were on him as he caught his breath before replying to Rose's cutting observation “to be honest ... no, I don’t. That bastard stole my childhood, he took me away from my family, he brainwashed and dehumanised me and he has been the cause of a lot of misery” they are all staring at Finn and processing his words “I guess I didn’t think he could ever be worthy of you Rey” he glanced sideways at Rey, ignoring the heated glare coming from Rose's direction “but I see that now, I love and admire you dearly Rey, but as a friend. I just got confused somewhere”.

**_Yeah, the waterfall_ **

He continued “So ... no, I don’t care about him, but I do believe that people can change. I changed. And I just want to make amends for my part in this whole mess and give him a chance to prove himself too”. Everyone smiled and nodded at him, Chewbacca patted his shoulder. “Well, let's hope we're not too late” said Rey.

Poe and Lando were filled in with all the details as they travelled towards Exegol's orbiting shitstorm of a prison ship. It wasn't long before they arrived and descended towards it's landing decks, things looked a little chaotic … and **dark**.


	21. Dark Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is released from hell ... and sends Rey to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope people are enjoying my story.
> 
> Please please comment so I know you're there 🙏

24811 surreptitiously left the line when he passed an empty corridor. Hugging the walls in an attempt to avoid detection, he headed towards the ship's power generators. Knowing exactly where to look, it didn't take him long to find it. With the occasional detour and delay as he ducked into recesses to hide from passing resistance guards, he was soon breaking open the keypad at the door to hack his way in. Bypassing the security code he connected straight to the control room's override and unlocked the door.

Entering the vast humming room, he headed straight for the generator which powered the ship, picking up a discarded screwdriver on his way. He jammed the screwdriver into the generator's connection housing, causing the lights to go out and plunge the ship into total darkness. Dim emergency lighting flickered into life in a corner of the room as he headed towards the second generator, the one that powered the force cage.

That was when he realised he had company as a blaster pushed into the back of his head.

**_Awww shit!!!_ **

“Sorry, I can't let you do that and trust me when I tell you this; you really don't want him out either” said the man behind him.

He turned his head just enough to sneak a look at the owner of the voice. It was a young man in resistance fatigues but he didn’t recognise him. “You should know that isn't Kylo Ren in there, I lied about Ben being on your side. He won't lead you, so you may as well leave him to suffer”.

A disappointed and confused 24811 is pushed to the floor and made to tie up his own hands with his belt.

He secretly hoped the force cage would still be enough to turn Ben.

✷✷ 💫 ✷✷

Nix knows the Resistance will soon find their way to the generator room to restore the ship's power so he gets to work to restore the connection to the main generator.

**_Son of a bitch doesn't get out of his cage that easy!_ **

✷✷ 💫 ✷✷

ST-31682 was quick to take her cue when the lights went out and the emergency lighting flickered on. She ran from the landing decks and headed towards the holding cells, body slamming a few surprised resistance guards along the way, then she opened the cell doors one-by-one (the Sith are still locked in as it’s not so easy to open them from the inside).

She quickly selected a group from the freed captives and together they headed for the weapons store, sticking to the shadows in the dark corridors.

✷✷ 💫 ✷✷

Rey is the first to descend from the Falcon as it's engines power down. The cold Exegol atmosphere caused her to shiver as she gripped the shaft of her new lightsaber **++**. It’s amber rod of light shot forth as she stepped down onto the landing deck. With the main lights out, it was hard to see what was going on but from what she could make out, the Resistance appeared to be attempting to herd the Sith Eternal into a group. Unfortunately for them, several of the captives had evaded them and were now making a run for it.

**_Where are you Ben, you wouldn't have allowed this to happen!_ **

One of the Resistance officers had seen the Falcon land and ran towards Rey “The power has gone down, I've just sent a few of my men to investigate the power generators.” he shouted above the chaotic din behind him.

“Where's Ben?” she asked. “We had to put him into a force cage because he'd taken Nix as hostage to get here and free the Sith” he told her.  
Rey didn't like the sound of the force cage “Nix has tricked you, Ben only wanted to help. We need to release him now!”

Just before they arrived at Ben's cell, the power returned and they were confronted by a group of Sith Eternal, all of them wielding guns and blasters. “We'll cover you, just get in there and free Ben” said Poe but she was unable to open the door. With the power back on, it would now require the pin to be entered with someone in the control room hitting the release button. The trouble is, with everywhere in chaos there was no way of that happening.

Rose budged Rey aside “I'll get you in” she said. Rose produced a multi tool from her jacket pocket and got to straight to work. Finn looked towards Rose, he was in total adoration of the woman he'd so heinously overlooked and wondering if she'd ever forgive him. This brief moment of distraction however, cost him dear. He took a blow to the head and fell like a ton of bricks.

Rose meanwhile had managed to unlock the cell door. As soon as the reinforced door pushed open, Rey was completely overwhelmed with empathic pain. Feeling weak at the sight of Ben's tormented contortions, his raw screams ripped at her soul. She could sense his force energy being torn apart and she felt his pain like it was hers. She fell to the floor and cried, the cage seemed to be sapping her too as she crawled towards the switch. She pulled herself up and was about to flip the switch when she paused. She recalled the way he looked at her when they were together. The look of hurt and loathing for what she and Finn had done.

**_Filled with darkness, he might still kill me?_ **

His dark powers were becoming stronger by the second, she could feel it keenly but what he might do to her was of little consequence. She had to stop the torture, she couldn't take another second of feeling his pain. Rey held onto the switch and turned to brace herself for attack, still feeling emaciated from saving Finn she was utterly defenceless against his immense power.

She flipped the switch.

As soon as the cage was deactivated, Ben fell to his knees and took big heaving breaths. Then, he slowly stood up and saw Rey. His stare was so intense that she feared the worst and moved backwards until she was up against the cell wall. She was too petrified to call for help as he took two long strides towards her, almost floating with the imbalanced dark powers which now overflowed to create a dark aura.

He stood before her for a long moment, his burning gaze looking directly through her eyes and reaching into her mind. She put up her quivering hands to defend herself but he grabbed them roughly, pinning them up against the wall. Words of explanation tumbled from her mouth “I … I didn’t write that-“ but before she could finish the sentence, her words were cut off. Ben had leaned in against her and pressed his lips forcefully onto hers.

He crushed her up against the wall with his powerfully thrumming body and thrust his tongue into her surprised mouth. She melted in complete surrender to his sudden arduous advances as the darkness encompassed them both, fear was swiftly replaced with love and she enjoyed being totally at his mercy. She let out a soft moan as his tongue hungrily explored her, his saliva tasted salty and divine. Pulling away slightly, he looked at her and spoke “I know ... and I do still love you, more than ever” he whispered the words hoarsely, and so close to her face that his lips brushed against hers as he uttered the words. Then, before she could summon a reply, he pushed himself back onto her body and kissed her hard once more. Releasing her hands at last to encircle her waist he gripped her tightly as Rey placed her hands on his broad back, squeezing and stroking him lovingly.

Poe had stuck his head round the cell door to see what was going on “I hate to break up the happy reunion but we have a little situation out here” he said, grinning at the lovestruck pair. Ben stepped back a little but couldn't resist going back in for one more tender kiss.

"I think I have a pressing engagement with Nix and a bunch of Sith followers” he told her as he took her hand and led her from the cell.

**++** She'd just found her lightsaber under the seats in the Falcon, she must have carelessly left it there after the Tatooine mission (probably because she was preoccupied with ideas of taking Ben to the waterfall)


	22. In Pursuit of Equilibrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben quickly deals with the fighting with a heartfelt speech but nearly gets shot by 24811 (who'd been found in the power generator room and unbound)
> 
> He is looking really forward to being alone with Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep adding chapters but this story keeps ending up longer than I expected, I promise the next one will be the last and it will be very satisfying!

There were more armed escapees in the corridors outside and the Resistance were struggling to fight them off. Ben saw that Finn was sitting in a daze with Rose trying to help him up and that Lando had took a shot to the arm. Some of the Sith had seen Ben emerge with Rey and after a moment's hesitation they decided to retreat around a corner from where they were taking pot shots at them.

Ben let go of Rey's hand and walked towards the corner, deflecting their bullets and freezing laser blasts in mid air. He casually turned the corner to face them and shot a hand out towards them to push a massive dark wave of energy their way. They flew backwards the entire length of the corridor, smacking into the far wall and passing out.

**Oh this new power feels so good!**

Ben turned and headed back towards Rey and the others. A number of Sith were now approaching from the direction of the landing decks, their weapons drawn and ready to shoot. Ben passed his friends and shot another blast of energy towards the escapees again knocking them all out like skittles.

The landing decks seemed to be at the centre of the fighting so he continued along the corridor until he emerged into what had now become a battlefield. One of the resistance leaders was desperately trying to address the Sith escapees over the speaker system but nobody was listening. “I have an idea” Ben shouted to Rey before running towards a platform above the landing decks where the speaker was talking into the tannoy's microphone. Seeing Ben appear on the platform, the speaker quickly put down the microphone and stepped aside.

Ben picked up the microphone “This is Ben Solo, you wanted me to come to you so here I am. Now you will all to put down your weapons and listen to me” the commanding tones of his voice seemed to cut into the melee because there was a pause in the general business of shooting, running about and shouting. Eventually they all looked up towards the source of the voice.

“So you want me to lead you into a new age of the Sith? As I stand here in front of you now, full of dark energy - I can catagoricaly tell you that will never happen. The dark side is very powerful, but it needs balance. Alone it can only ever offer you loneliness, hatred and bitterness. Your endless quest for domination will never properly fulfil you, only love can do that, and I've had to learn that the hard way.” he looked down at Rey when he said this. Finn and Chewbacca had climbed the stairs to stand beside Ben and show their solidarity.

“You don't need to fight the Resistance, they just want to help you find a new life without oppression, without false superiority, and without violence towards others. I can help you overcome the years of conditioning and indoctrination at the hands of the Sith but this fighting has to stop now. **Who is with me, who here is going to take the first steps towards a new life?** ” he shouted. There was a cheer from both the Resistance and the Sith Eternal but Ben also heard the ringing of a single fired shot.

Finn had seen the gun raised by a nearby Sith Eternal sporting a murderous expression as he shouted **“Traitor!!!”** The bullet made it's way towards Ben and without thinking, Finn flung himself into the bullet's trajectory and took the shot in his shoulder. He collapsed to the ground and Ben saw the protestor being wrestled to the ground by both the Resistance and his own Sithkind.

Finn was groaning with pain and clutching at a crimson flower which was spreading rapidly across his jacket. Rose flew up the stairs in an instant and scooped him up onto her knee, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. Then, a moment later one of the Resistance medics had appeared on the platform “here, let me take a look at him” Rose moved aside and he took off Finns jacket, ripping at his shirt to reveal the wound. “It looks nasty but fortunately the bullet only grazed him” the medic informed them before using the removed sleeve of Finn's shirt to temporarily wrap around the wound. He then took Finn off to the medical bay to get it stitched. Rose walked with him, holding onto his good arm.

_**He took a bullet for me!** _

Ben descended back down onto the landing deck and was congratulated by his friends for successfully stopping the fighting. Discarded weapons were gathered up and the injured tended to as Ben walked around to talk to the Sith individually, he promised them there would be no further need for the cells and that they would be rehabilitated as soon as a suitable planet could be found to accommodate them.

Nobody seemed to know where Nix had got to but they knew he'd turn up eventually.

When Finn and Lando are patched up they decide to return to Ajan Kloss to inform D'Acy and the rest of the commanders of the good news. Ben sits next to Rey inside the Falcon and they chat happily about their second victory in as many days, which is yet again all thanks to Ben. Ben keeps quiet, he is happy and contemplative and the darkness around him has subsided somewhat. As Finn jokes about how he had to outdo Lando's injury Ben is holding Rey's hand in his, up against his thigh and rubbing his thumb inside her palm, his fingers feel the pulse in her wrist quicken.

He smiles to himself in anticipation of what is to come once they are alone together...


	23. The Dyad Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to Ajan Kloss where D'Acy announces a new Alliance will be headed by Ben and Rey.
> 
> Ok, so I broke my promise that this would be the last chapter. 🤔 I decided to break this chapter into two so that those of you who don't want to read my gratuitous smut fest can finish the story at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> If you liked my story I implore you to drop me a comment and/or kudos as I am still unsure if many of you got this far.
> 
> Many thanks for reading my story xxx

As they descended into Ajan Kloss' steamy atmosphere, Ben was feeling more than a little nervous at the prospect of seeing the commanders to debrief them on recent events. He was actually more afraid of D’Acy’s razor sharp tongue than of taking on an entire platoon of gun toting maniacs.

The early evening sun was hidden behind a blanket of storm clouds, the dark sky and gloomy shadows meant that the lights were already on, making it feel late. As the Falcon's ramp lowered he was surprised to see they were surrounded by just about everyone that inhabited the humid jungle base. Ben also noted from the reduced number of fighter crafts that some of the Resistance still hadn't returned from their mission of mercy to aid Ben and get the Sith Eternal back under control.

Maz, R2D2, C3P0 and BB8 were waiting at the bottom of the ramp “I can see a massive shift in your energy Ben, how are you keeping the dark side under control?” Maz asked reaching up to touch the remnants of his black aura. “Love” Ben's single worded answer didn’t seem to require any further explanation. Rey had inadvertently absorbed some of his darkness when they’d embraced and it seemed to have really boosted her strength, she was larking about with the droids, telling them about the terrible invention of the force cage and how she wished they didn’t exist.

D’Acy, Gartfran and Chireen appeared through the crowds and walked up to Ben. “Gartfran and Chireen got back a little while ago and told me all about Nix's wrongdoings and about your moving speech, I would like to take the opportunity to thank you once again for your actions and to apologise for ever doubting your intentions and methods”. “We have discussed the matter at length and would very much like, if you would be willing, to take a leading role alongside Rey in our ongoing peace initiatives and become Head of Interplanetary Diplomacy”. Ben was astonished at this request, finally he would have a chance to fulfil his parents' hopes and wishes and prove himself a worthy member of the Resistance!

“Furthermore, in recognition of the use of your combined power to defeat Palpatine, as well as your commitment and determination in the face of extreme adversity we would like to name this new initiative 'The Dyad Alliance' ... if that’s ok with you?” D'Acy asked warmly, holding out her hands to him.

Ben felt a lump in his throat at the enormity of their acceptance and faith in him “I would be honoured” he said taking her hands in his with a beaming smile.

“I think more celebrations are called for, a feast has been prepared in the mess tent so I hope you’re all hungry?” D'Acy asked them as they were joined by some recently landed Resistance fighters. Chewbacca roared that he would they would have to be quick to get some food before he gets his hands on it “I think we're all up for some serious partying, although perhaps Ben and Rey might have to go for a swim first?” Poe joked, winking at them. Rey elbowed him “I think I’ve gone off that waterfall” she smirked.

They spent a few hours eating, drinking and listening to a trio of musician droids whilst relaxing and chatting with their friends. Ben sat in the lounge area after eating his own weight in nuna legs and claw fish, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt this happy, hopeful and completely at peace. He even managed a heart-to-heart with Finn after a few Outer Rim cocktails, Finn had wanted to confess that his feelings for Rey had been misguided and were more to do with his lifelong resentment of Ben. He actually felt like the two of them had finally turned a corner and could even perhaps be friends now (if Ben could ever get the sordid image of Finn going to town on Rey out of his head).

Lando leaned over and asked him “So, are you and Rey up for this diplomacy gig then?” Ben grinned and replied “if I can resist the urge to kill Finn when he’s annoying me then I guess I can cope with just about anything” several of them laughed at Ben's answer, even Finn!

Finn got up to leave shortly afterwards, saying that he was going to go and rest his shoulder, Rose made her excuses shortly afterwards but they noted she was headed in the direction of Finn's dormitory “somehow, I don’t think he'll be getting that much rest” said Poe, Ben smiled and felt glad that Finn was finally over his obsession with Rey.

Life in the Resistance was beginning to look a whole lot brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT QUITE FINISHED YET!
> 
> For those of you who don't mind a bit of domination and submission sexiness please stay tuned, the final, final chapter will be up very soon!
> 
> ADDITIONAL NOTE: I have started writing a Lost Boys themed AU where Ben is a rebellious son of a chief of police (Han) who is one day recruited by Poe and taken from his home town. Poe is an elder vampire who runs a migratory fun fair which is basically a bunch of vampires who use the fair as a front to seduce girls (not underage). Lando is another elder and Finn is a relatively new recruit. Rey turns up one day and Ben is fascinated by her and will not let any of the other vampires near her. He watches her for ages before he pulls her from the ghost train and kisses her in a dark recess of the ride.
> 
> It is listed as The Lost Boys of Malachor under my other works if anybody is interested in reading about our Star Wars boys as super sexed-up vampires.


	24. Master and Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the celebrations Rey and Ben find a nice little spot for some long awaited fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is finally here!!!
> 
> Be warned it is graphic and may be offensive to some.
> 
> Kind kudos and comments would be awesome if you enjoyed my story x
> 
> Thanks 😊

As the evening drew on and people were starting to retire to their dormitories, Ben noticed that Rey had gone quiet and seemed a little preoccupied so he decided to peer into her thoughts to try and ascertain the cause of her distraction. What he saw before she detected his probing shocked him initially … but in a very pleasant way. She was re-living the moment that he’d pinned her up against the wall and kissed her, he could feel her excitement at the fear and intensity of the moment and at being completely vulnerable to him. Sensing him in her mind, Rey shot a look of surprise across at Ben before staring down at the table of drinks in front of them and blushing.

Indifferent to all the onlookers, Ben had to kiss the blushing girl immediately, he leant across to her and held his fingers beneath her chin to lift her embarrassed face, and then he took his time kissing her. When he was done, he put his mouth to her ear and whispered “so you like it rough do you?” she was visibly struggling to maintain her composure, her pretty face now a deep shade of burgundy “well maybe I do, have you got a problem with that?” Ben threw his head back and laughed, her vain attempts at holding her own were so utterly adorable to him.

Poe (of course) had noticed this moment of affectionate intimacy between them “Oh come on, just get a room you two!” he joked.

✷✷ ☾ ✷✷

Rey was mortified, **_Ben must think I'm strange in the head!_ **The truth is, she had fantasised about him having his way with her as far back as the first time she'd ever set eyes on him. When he'd told her he could take whatever he wanted, she’d secretly hoped that he wanted her. Being immobilised and probed by him had been very intimidating at the time but his intense interrogation methods had since played themselves in her mind many, many times. She’d imagined him kissing her at the point when his face had got so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her.

But Ben didn’t seem to mind her kink at all, on the contrary he was now grinning from ear to ear as he listened to the others talking about Nix's disappearance and he kept glancing her way.

_**Would he ....?** _

Rey racked her brain to think of somewhere private they could go. Then she remembered the equipment storage hut down at the edge of The Pit. She knew it would be completely deserted at this time of night and it was well away from the base, there was even a pile of safety mats used for combat training which they could lie on.

“Would you care to go for a late night walk?” she asked Ben. “Sounds fun” he said, getting up immediately and trying hard to maintain a passive expression, he took her hand. The few remaining late nighters called out their goodnights to the pair “Don't do anything I wouldn't do” called Poe after them as they left the dimly lit lounge area and headed towards the caves.

They walked in silence for a while, caught up in their own thoughts and anticipating what lay ahead “so where are you taking me so late at night?” he asked her as they joined the path which lead towards The Pit. “You'll see soon enough” she said mysteriously. After a few more minutes they arrived at the equipment hut, where Rey opened the door and lit a few glow sticks (used for night time search and rescue training). It was just bright enough to make out Ben's imposing presence as he entered the hut behind her.

To her surprise, Ben suddenly grabbed at her arm and twisted her round to face him, then he gripped her wrists so tightly that she got pins and needles in her hands “I am going to make you beg me for mercy, scavenging wastrel of a girl”. Instead of kissing her, he pushed into her with his whole body causing her to stumble backwards until she had her back against the wall of the hut. Then he looked down upon her with disdain and spoke in an emotionless voice “Do exactly as I say or the consequences will be severe”. 

Rey nodded, the hairs on her arms and on the back of her neck were now standing on end as she wondered what he'd have her do, had she made a mistake admitting that she liked it rough? “You will only address me as 'Supreme Leader' and you will answer to the name Rey Solo because you are mine now” he commanded.

"Yes Supreme Leader” she said in a shaky voice. “You will not make a sound or move a muscle unless I permit it and you will only come when I say you can” his voice was flat and still void of emotion. Rey replied in compliance “Yes Supreme Leader” but was uncertain if she'd be able to comply when the moment came. 

She felt his constricting force further restrict her movement and she didn't fight it as he slowly removed her clothes,.

Now completely naked before him, the tense silence in the hut felt electric as he lifted the stray hairs away from her neck and licked his tongue up just below her ear. Goosebumps sprang up all over her body as his rough fingers traced a line up the side of her torso, it tingled and caused her to squirm. As soon as she moved, his other hand shot up and forcefully pressed her against the wall “I said don’t move Rey Solo” he said coldly, his force wave had now increased and was immobilising her completely.

A large hand grabbed and cupped her left breast so suddenly it surprised her but she managed to press her lips together and remain silent, he leant down and sucked her into his mouth moving her nipple around with his tongue. Then he bit down on it gently, Rey squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, breathing out the pain. Then he moved to the other breast and did the same. Rey braced herself, she wanted so badly to caress his dark hair and hold him to her but she couldn’t move. 

When he was done playing with her now pert nipples he forcefully kicked her feet apart with a boot and placed his feet inside hers until he had spread them wide open. His fingers stroked at her clit while his other hand pressed a thumb to her throat. Rey took a deep breath as he pushed a finger inside her and stroked the walls of her inner moistness. He bit at her bottom lip "Good girl" he breathed pulling out his soaking wet finger and licking it.

Then he stood up and stepped away from her without a word, Rey could now feel herself being levitated away from the wall and tilted back until she was laying horizontally, face up and about a metre and a half from the floor. His boots crunched on the floor as he walked around her until he was stood at her feet, then slowly he parted her bare legs with his hands firmly round her ankles. She felt the wetness of his tongue as it licked her ankle and ran up the inside of her leg.

As he neared her entrance he parted her thighs and Rey’s breath shuddered in tiny, barely audible gasps then his roaming tongue reached the sensitive sweetspot she liked to touch when pleasuring herself. She let out an accidental moan before she could stop herself, he stopped and his force gave the tiniest warning squeeze to her throat “shhhh!” he said in a hushed voice before continuing “Do you enjoy that, would you like my tongue inside you, licking you clean?” Rey hesitated “SPEAK GIRL!!!” He barked his order at her. “Yes Supreme Leader” she breathed, trying so hard to control herself.

✷✷ ☾ ✷✷

Ben was enjoying every moment of this, he hoped Rey was enjoying it as much as he was. Her naked body hovered before him just begging to be touched and penetrated in every way possible. The sight of her made him so hard it hurt. He put his tongue inside her and enjoyed her taste while feeling her body twitch as it tried desperately to keep still. Then, drunk on her smell and wild with desire he stood up between her legs.

“And how would you like my cock inside you Rey Solo, I can guarantee it will go harder and deeper than before. I am going to fuck you raw and pump you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight for a week”. He was adjusting her position back to vertical while undoing his trousers. “Does that sound agreeable to you Rey Solo?” Rey looked apprehensively up at him, he hoped he hadn’t taken it too far. “That sounds very agreeable Supreme Leader”.

Relieved that she was still enjoying this, he wrapped her legs around him and pushed himself straight into her, no soft foreplay before the first thrust this time. Rey let out a scream between gritted teeth. He just pushed her up against the wall “Shhhhhh, I said not a sound from you”. He continued to push himself into her, his hands now on her bottom holding her firmly against his pelvis. As he slipped in and out she got wetter and wetter until he felt he was pushing into a tight slick of heaven. She was completely tensed up and he realised she was resisting her body’s journey towards climax. Her eyes were rolled back in ecstasy.

**Dirty little junk rat**

He felt his own waves of pleasure start to pulse, he wouldn’t be able to contain himself for much longer “You may come now” he grunted gruffly between thrusts. Her whole body seemed to react to this news, she let out a huge sigh and kissed him on the mouth, gripping his back as it moved with each push. Then she tipped her head back “Aaaaahh, aaaaaah, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh” her gasps were just too much for Ben, he exploded in a rush of semen and pumped his flowing seed right up inside her, the sweat was now pouring off him as he gradually came to a halt.

Still inside her, he carried her to the mats where he remained joined to her as he laid beside her, holding her heaving body close to him while they recovered.

“Is that how you like it Rey?” he asked hoarsely, pushing her tousled hair behind her ears and kissing her glowing face.

“Yes, and that'll be Rey Solo to you my Supreme Leader” she smiled and gripped her legs either side of him as she rolled them over to be on top of him.

She kissed him softly on the lips and whispered "That's exactly how I like it".


	25. Recap of The Return of Ben Solo

Ben finds Rey unconscious in the Sith Citadel Throne Room on Exegol. He uses his force to revive her then fades from her and enters the world between worlds. He had been pulled through by Leia who tells him he would have died otherwise. She sends him back out of the w-b-w and he ends up on Dagobah.

Rey is sad that Ben has gone, she passes out for a while then goes out to fly the x-wing back to Ajan Kloss, she goes to a local waterfall for a swim then sits naked beneath the cascading waters she pleasures herself while thinking of Ben and accidentally force connects to him on Dagobah. Finn has arrived at the waterfall and watches her touching herself and gets horny. Then he sees Ben appear to her and overhears her give Ben their location.

Finn thinks that Ben is still Kylo Ren and has Rey under some sort of spell. He tells his Resistance friends and comes up with the idea of mind probing Rey to find out where Ben is. He gets the location but she senses Finn in her mind and pulls some information from his mind, namely the image of her naked under the waterfall.

Rey is sent on a false mission to Tatooine while Finn leads a hit squad to kill Ben on Dagobah. Rey ends up kidnapped and drugged by Tusken Raiders while Ben is almost killed on Dagobah. The Tusken Raiders want Rey to get rid of the Resistance who are threatening to move in on his turf. Finn masturbates and accidentally connects to Rey.

They fetch an almost dead Ben from Tatooine to seal the deal and get her to help them. Rey heals Ben with dark force because anger at her friends attempt to kill Ben has turned her to the dark side. Ben is revived and loves the dark Rey he sees before him. They are accompanied by Raiders as they march towards the newly arrived Resistance (who think Ben is dead) to kill them.

Ben is awestruck by Rey’s darkness and power and almost lets her kill Finn but then sees his Uncle Luke who guides him to do the right thing. He blasts Rey with light Jedi force and Rey realises with shock what she was about to do. They turn on the Raiders who flee and Ben kills the man who drugged Rey and had perverse plans for her.

They go back to Ajan Kloss victorious and make sweet sweet love.

The End.


End file.
